Tainted Love
by XXlilmissfangXX
Summary: When Tyler's fun loving older sister Selina comes back to mystic falls from her time at college as a werewolf, how will her presence affect the plan to sacrifice Elena. Selina was juggle helping keep Elena alive, Damon's scarcastic comments, Helping Tyler with his transformations and a certain original who has become infatuated with her Whats a girl to do!
1. Home coming

This story is set for half way though season two, so Elena knows Klaus is coming for her, this chapter is just to introduce you to my oc, i own nothing of vampire diaries only Selina Lockwood.  
-

"Selina Lockwood!" a soft voice called with a smile, causing a young woman to freeze and smile softly to her self,  
"Well i would know that voice anywhere. Caroline Frobes" the young woman turned slowly and face the young blonde behind her, the smile still in tact. "Have you missed your favorite baby-sitter" Selina asked to which Caroline gave her a confused look, "you were my only baby-sitter", "all the more reason for me to be your favourite then" Selina laughed, spreading her arms wide and inviting the younger girl to a hug, Caroline ran forward and launghed herself into Selina's arms allowing herself to be engulfed in the hug from the older girl.  
"I missed you Lina" Caroline whispered softly causing Selina to hold her tighter, "I missed you to squirt, but i am not going any where else any time soon, i'm going to be here for a while" Selina smiled as Carolines face beamed at this news.  
Selina was loved by everyone, she was the model student, the amazing big sister and the greatest baby-sitter and she had babysat them all, her brother Taylor, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and jeremy. If any one of them were asked they would say that Selina was the best baby-sitter all she wanted to do was have fun her moto had always been, if it made her laugh you weren't in trouble, even at 24 she still was and always will be just one of the kids. She has left Mystic falls at 18 and moved to the capital to study teaching and now that she had finished and spent a year traveling she was home.  
"Lina just you wait until everyone finds out your home" Caroline smiled having linked arms with her as Selina allowed her to happily chat away, "Oh no rouge wolf at three 'o'clock" a mans voice shouted with a slight laugh, Caroline and Selina turned to see Jermery, Elena, Bonnie and two boys she hadn'd seen before.  
"Lina!" Elena shouted before dropping her bag and sprinting towards the older girl and hugging her tightly "Hey there bunny boo" Selina laughed at her old nickname for the girl, next she was ambushed from the side by Jermery who also pulled her into a hug, "Oh no its a trap, they have me, run Caroline save yourself! Theres no hope for me, i feel my murturity fading, my adulthood is waning!" Selina cried causing them all the laugh even the two unknown boys, "Ahem...Little miss Bennett" Selina said stepping out if the sibling sandwich, and put her arms out in front of her and raised her head slightly as if to look annoyed which got the desired affect she wanted from the young bennett girl who laughed and hurried over to hug the eldest lockwood too. Selina looked over Bonnie's shoulder and glanced at the two boys, "Ok not to seem rude, but..umm who are you?" she asked stepping awayfrom bonnie and was instanly latched onto by Caroline and Elena. The younger looking of the two who had lighter hair stepped forward with a smile, "Stefan Salvatore and thats my brother Damon" he said Selina narrowed her eyes slightly, "So, Stefan Salvatore i am just taking a wild guess here, are you by any chance dating my little adopted sister here elena" she asked eyes still narrowed, "Se!" Elena hissed softly pinching her arm but she seemed to not notice, "Yes i am, ma'me" he said with respect, Selina instanly cracked a smile, "Ok,  
for starters you can drop the ma'me thing i'm 24 not 70, and secondly seeing as your dating my adopted sister and i am older i have an obligation to hate you until i see you can treat her right, Savvy?" she smiled, "Oh my gosh Se! i forgot how embarrising you could be" Elena cried slapping her shoulder, "No, no. i completely understand" Stefan smiled, "Wait is it Se or Lina?" Damon asked with a slight scarism in his voice and a cocky look on his face, everyone who knew Selina, their faces instanly dropped, her emerald green eyes flicked to Damon and narrowed ever so slightly, "to you, its Selina and for the record i don't like you" she almost snarled before turning on her heels flicking her long black hair over her shoulder and walked off, "cya round guys" she called back over her shoulder.  
"Who was that?" Damon asked with a slight glare on his face as he watched Selina glide away, "That, my friend was the amazing Selina Lockwood, Taylor's older sister. She left to go to college, and now she's back things are going to get intresting" Jeremy smiled, "How so?" Stefan asked, "Because Selina is a magnet for fun and adventure if there is something fun going on, Selina would be the first one there, she has a sixth sense for those things, we always say she sniffs it out" Elena laughed as the group now including Caroline continued on to the grill 


	2. Secrets Revealed

The next morning Selina groaned and rolled over in her bed covering her head with a pillow, annoyed by the persistant knocking that had been going on and off for the last ten minutes. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and threw her pillow on the bed and stared at the ceiling, her left eye twitching slightly as the knocking got louder. Jumping out of bed, she rushed across her bedroom and yanked the door open "What!" she hissed lowly, "Morning" Tyler grinned before walking off. "Tyler! You idiot! You woke me up!" she yelled after her little brother before grabbing a jumper and hurrying after him, he was gonna get it she smirked to herself.  
Once downstairs she followed the voice of her mum to the kitchen, "Morning mum" she smiled as she walked past her to make herself a cup of coffee, "Morning Selina" her mum replied causing her young girl to laugh into her coffee, "Selina!" there it is Selina thought as she was pulled into a tight hug which she happily returned, "When did you get back?" she asked "Yesterday" Selina grinned as she spotted Tyler over her mothers shoulder. "Now please excuse me mother while i teach my brother a lesson" she grinned as she stepped away from her mums embrace, "Oi! Tyler!" she called, Tyler looked over and froze "Now your gonna get it!" she laughed as she took off at a sprint after her brother.  
When she finally caught him she pulled him into a headlock and hit him with a cushion, well he was her brother and she didn't really want to hurt him, "Welcome home Lina" Tyler smiled throwing his arms around his sister, "Thanks Ty" she answered happily putting her arms around her brothers waist. A few hours later Selina and the gang minius Damon and Tyler where sat in the Grill chatting over milkshakes, "So what where you studying in college?" Stefan asked "Teaching and Geography and if you can't tell from that i would like to teach geography" Selina grinned taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake, "Didn't you go traveling after you graduated? Where did you go?" Caroline asked, Selina smiled at the girls eagerness "Lets see, I went to England, Italy, Tiland, Africa, Asia and China" she counted them off on her fingers, "Sounds amazing" Elena gushed "Yeah, amazing but lonely" she admited. "But enough about me, whats been going on here?" Selina asked eagerly, at this question everyone averted their eyes and wouldn't make eye contact with her, something had happened while she was away, something big they didn't want her to know. Selina laughed softly and looked from face to face, "Come on guys? Don't clam up. What ever's happened can't be that bad" Selina sighed with a soft smile. "There's things in this town you don't need to know" Bonnie sighed. At this Selina stood from her chair and pushed it under the table, "Well from that answer i can see where this is going. When you ready to talk supernatural, you come find me" she muttered before striding from the grill, leaving the others shocked at the fact she'd used the word supernatural. An hour later Selina was basking in the sun on the Lockwood estate thinking over what she had heard at the grill, something had happened and she wanted to know what. The sound of an approaching car caused her to open her eyes and sit up, the car stopped and Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline stepped out, she grinned slyly to herself she knew her little outburst would work, slowly they all made their way over slowly. "Hey, can we sit?" elena asked Selina looked up and smiled "Sure you can" selina smiled. "Ok, so you know about the supernatural world?" Bonnie asked, Selina nodded and lent back on her hands, "How?" Caroline asked, nice try Selina thought, "No, tell me whats going first?" looking Elena in the eyes, she would be the first to brake she never could lie to her.  
"Ok, things have been rather hectic around here in the last few months" Elena started then stopped looking around for moral support, "Hey, this kind of thing is like a plaster, it's easier to just rip it off. Don't even think about it" Selina smiled. "I found out one of my best friends is a witch, my other best friend was turned into a vampire and my boyfriend and his brother are vampires" Elena rushed in one breath, "Wow quite a collection of friends you have" Selina smiled leaning back futher on to her elbows. "There's also this man, who is looking for me to kill me" Elena quietly added.  
The smile instanly vanished from Selina face and a low growl rumbled in her throat, "How?" she snarled. She wouldn't see people hurt especially when it was one of her little gang, she leaned forward again a scowl on her face, "his name is klaus, he's an original vampire" Elena explained, a look of recognition flashed over Selina's face. "You know him?" Stefan asked, Selina's eyes flicked from Elena to Stefan, "I know of him, you've been honest with me so now it's my turn. I'm a werewolf, Klaus was a name that was thrown around by the pack i used to run with while i was at college, sort of a scary story for the younger wolves" Selina explained "How long?" Caroline asked "six years, i triggered the curse just before i left" Selina added "What do you mean triggered?" Bonnie asked slowly, Selina looked down at the hands and thought back to that night, "People with the werewolf gene, have to trigger it before the turn, and it's triggered. Do you remember Stacy Turner?" Selina asked, "of course she died in a car accident" Caroline answered, "No it wasn't an accident. I was the cause of her death, i hit it in my car she was drunk and stumbled into the road thats how the werewolf curse is triggered you have to take the life of someone else" Selina answered unshed tears glittering in her eyes.  
"But enough about that night" Selina sighed wiping her eyes quickly. She took Elena's hands in hers tightly, "Klaus isn't going to get to you, i will do everything in my power to stop it" Selina told her, pulling her into a tight hug when Elena's own eyes filled with tears, "Elena you the most protected girl in Mystic Falls right now, you have three vampires watching your back, a witch and now you also have an overprotective tempermental werewolf" Selina laughed glad she'd managed to make Elena smile, "your going to be fine" Selina smiled.  
"There's just one more thing you need to know" Elena said, Selina looked around "What?" "Elijah" Stefan finished. 


	3. Anger issues

"So Elijah? Explain?" Selina asked sipping a drink she'd ordered, "he's another original, he's also Klaus' brother"  
Stefan explained. Selina frowned at the name Klaus, "Ok what's the deal with him then?" she asked looking around and frowning when she spotted Damon, "Elena made a deal with him, to keep her friends and family safe" Bonnie explained "Ok well here's my deal, i don't like him" Selina growled softly. "Aww, I'm sure he is going to be so upset that you don't like him" Damon said as he joined the group, Selina scowled at him with annoyance "i'm sorry I'm busy right now, can i ignore you some other time?" she smiled sweetly, causing everyone to laugh, Damon scowled himself as he sat down.

"So little miss temper knows everything then?" Damon asked, "Yes Damon, Selina knows everything and she's going to help us" Stefan said sternly, "Stefan it's fine if he wants to play name calling, I'll take him to the cleaners" Selina smirked placing a hand on Stefan arm, while popping a chip in her mouth with the other one.  
"Oh, you think you can take me?" Damon asked standing up, "No, i know i can take you" Selina replied also standing, there was no way she was taking any crap off this guy, "ok guys, calm down and sit down" Caroline sighed pulling Selina back into her seat, "Keep your dog on a leash Blondie" Damon smirked as he also sat back down, "Don't rise to him Lina" Elena sighed placing a hand on Selina's when she noticed the anger rising in Selina's face, taking a deep breath Selina smiled and turned to stefan, "So, what's the next move" she asked completely blanking Damon maybe if she did, he'd go away.

"Well, we were planning on have a dinner party and inviting Elijah tonight, there we will neutralize him, that way it's one less original we have to worry about" Stefan explained, Selina nodded slowly, "How do you know he'll turn up?" she asked, "He'll turn up, Elijah can't resist playing the gentlemen or a deal" Stefan replied.

"One thing though, Selian you are more then welcome to join us, but you have to leave your temper at the door,  
we can't have you mouthing off at him because you don't like him, Okay?" Elena said from across the table, Selina rolled her eyes, "Of course I'll be an angel" Selina replied batting her eyelashes. "Woah woah woah! Wait a minute.  
This girl could blow the whole thing" Damon cried pointed over at Selina, "Damon, she'll be fine, if she saus she'll behave, she'll behave" Caroline sighed.

Damon looked over at Selina how was leaning on her hand on the table smirking, "Yeah Damon, I'll behave" she laughed and threw a chip at him hitting square in the forehead, causing her to laugh harder, "So, what time is this dinner party?" she asked as she stood from her seat and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans, "7 'o' clock sharp" Elena smiled, "Ok, I'll be there. See you tonight Damon" she smiled punching him on the shoulder causing him to spill his drink down his front, her laughter could still be heard as she was leaving the grill.

When Selina made it home she went straight to her room, to find something to wear to this dinner party. Finally after almost two hours she and narrowed it down to two outfits, one was a knee length black prom dress and the other was black skinny jeans with a pale blue fitted top, she finally settled on the jeans over the dress just in case she had to put Damon in his place, she couldn't do that in a dress she thought with a smile.  
Glancing up at the clock she was shocked to find it was almost six, so she put her cloths on her bed and ran though to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

45 minutes later Selina was checking herself over in the mirror in her room, she'd pulled her black hair up into a french twist and secured it with a black rose pin, once completely satisfyed with her appearance, she pulled on a pair of knee high black boots and a black leather jacket and headed out, "Im going out, I'll see you later" she called from the front door to Tyler and her mum.

Jumping into her car she quickly read over the directions Elena and texted her, once she knew where she was going she headed off. 1o minutes later she pulled up outside of the the Salvatore and smiled to see Elena waiting at the door for her, "Hey, Bunny waiting for me?" she asked with a smile, Elena rushed over quickly and grabbed Selina's hand, "Heads up Elijah's already here" she said in a rushed tone, "Dang it! I thought i would have time to compose my self" Selina muttered softly, before smiling happily at Elena, "It's fine Sweetie, I'll be fine i promise" she said allowing Elena to lead her into the house by her hand.

The first thing she noticed was the suit as Elena lead her forwards, "elijah?" Elena spoke timidly Selina already felt her back go up at how scared Elena sounded. The man turned at Elena's voice and glanced at Selina, "this is my friend i said was coming, Selina Lockwood" she told him softly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Selina" Elijah smiled putting his hand out, Selina stared at his hand and frowned slightly before an elbow to the ribs by Elena reminded her of her promise, "Likewise" she smiled placing her hand in Elijah's and surpressed a shudder when he brought it to his lips and kissed the top of her hand lightly, that was until she noticed what a lovely shade of hazel his eyes were, shaking herself mentally she reminded herself this guy was off limits. Bad Selina. She felt herself being moved away from Elijah and found herself stood in front of another man, "This is Alaric Saltzman, our history teacher and family friend, Ric this is Selina Tyler's sister" Elena smiled, Selina's eyes shone in eagerness, "Your a teacher? I want to be a teacher" she gushed shaking Ric's hand happily "Really?  
What's your subject?" he asked "how to be annoying" Damon smirked Selina instantly dropped her head and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, "you know sometimes i don't know whether to laugh at you or pity you" Selina sighed turning her head slightly so she could see Damon in her line of sight, and smiled slightly to see he was no longer smirking. "Here Selina, have a drink" Stefan hurried over to defuse the tension and handed Selina a glass of wine, "Thanks Stefan" she sighed and took a long drink.

"I just thought, Ric i never did answer your question" selina smiled as they were sitting down for dinner, she was sat between Elena and Stefan and opposite Elijah, "i want to teach Geography" she smiled, "Have you done much traveling?" Elijah asked, Selina stiffened at his question, she really didn't what him knowing anything about herself, "I've done my fair share" she answered after she was kicked by Elena under the table, "Stop hitting me!" she hissing quietly in to her ear, "Behave then" Elena replied quickly. Selina smiled softly, she wanted her to behave fine then she would, "and you elijah? You must have done some traveling?" she asked picking up her glass of wine, Elijah nodded and put his own glass down, "I have also done my fair share" he smiled back at Selina.

After dinner was finished, the conversation and come round to a subject Selina didn't like, Elena and Klaus, she groaned softly and leaned back in her chair with her glass of wine but had her ears wide open. Finally she couldn't hold her tongue any longer when the subject of a sacriface and Elena came up.

Selina jumped up pushing her chair to the floor, "Selina no!" Elena hissed, "You and your stinking brother can't have her!" she yelled across the table at Elijah, "So you may aswell leave now!" she continued as Elijah himself stood up, "You should learn to control your temper Miss Lockwood" Elijah stated calmly, to which Selina scowled harshly at him, "Selina, sit down please" Elena begged pulling on her arm, only to have her pull it out of her reach, "No, Elena how can you sit here and listen to this man talk about your death, I've heard enough!"  
Selina hissed glancing at Elijah, "I think you should listen to Elena and sit down Selina" Elijah said with a warning in his tone, leaning slightly over the table, Selina met him in the middle, "You gonna make me?" she whispered "Selina!" Elena, "Elijah please excuse her, she lets her mouth runaway with her" Elena rushed, standing herself, "Selina a word in the kitchen please?" she said sternly and dragged her from the table into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Elena scolded pointing towards where the others were sat, "Elena, he is planning to have you killed! You can't expect me to just let that slide" Selina hissed back, "Yes and you must!" Elena cried back, "Please Selina, calm down and then come back out" Elena sighed and left Selina alone in the kitchen. Selina suddenly felt really embarrassed she never let her temper get the the better of her, taking a deep breath, she poured herself some water and took a long drink before returning to the table.

"Forgive me everyone, for my outburst. I have no excuse you myself" Selina said with trouble knowing full well she had every excuse for her outburst, "It's ok, Selina take a seat" Ric smiled, she smiled back and sat back down,  
but not before sending a glare towards Elijah just to let him know she was still angry with him. "So, where were we?" Damon asked "Oh yes, elena and the Sacriface" he smiled and looked towards Selina and grinned to see her glaring at him, she wasn't going to rise, she knew what he was doing and it wouldn't work. Leaning back again in her chair she grabbed her glass and listened to the others talking.

Selina lasted a little over half an hour, before her anger reached boiling point again, she tried taking deep breaths,  
she tried counting to ten, she even tried talking herself down, but nothing worked. She slowly stood from her seat and calmly pushed her chair back picking up her glass of wine, "Selina, You ok?" Elena asked with worry, but she wasn't answered. Selina took a sip from her glass of wine and then throw the rest of it over the table over Elijah, who jumped up in surprise. "Selina!" Stefan yelled jumping up also, but Selina had already crawled up on to the table and crawled over to Elijah, her carefully twisted hair falling out and her pin falling on the table,  
she jumped off the table and landed a hard right hook in Elijah's face, and pushed him back. Elijah not expecting the attack it fell to the floor in a heap and looked up at Selina in shock a small trickle of blood falling from his nose, "You cant have her" she growled before stepping back, "Selina!" Elena shouted, she glanced up at her name being shouted giving Elijah time to get to his feet and grab Selina around her neck and pick her up off the floor, "I'm an original, show me some respect!" he hissed at her, "Go to hell!" she growled back kicking him in the shin causing her to drop her. "Selina i think..." Stefan started, "Don't worry, I'm leaving!" Selina scowled "Remember she is off limits!" she hissed at Elijah harshly before turning on her heels and storming from the house. Well that went well she thought with Sarcasm.


	4. Full moons

Selina's temper was still raging when she made it home, she slammed the car door and booted a rock that was on the floor sending it flying though the air. She stormed off down the Lockwood estate to a line of trees, until she found what she was looking for. A big old tree with a tyre swing hanging from one of it's branches, this was her thinking place when she was younger, she got all her best ideas while she was here. She jumped up into it and slowly began to swing herself.

The longer she thought about the night's events the more her anger melted into guilt, there was a good chance she had messed up her friends plans, all because she couldn't control her temper. Being a werewolf, her temper was more heightened then most other peoples, but She had spend years reining in that temper and she prided herself on her self control, not that it showed tonight.

She looked up and smiled at the night sky and the stars, a smile that faultered when she saw the moon, she dropped her eyes and bit her lip. How could she forget, the full moon was tomorrow night. That was why her temper was so uncontrollable, the wolf was at the surface waiting to be released. Selina could feel it almost scratching at the bad of her mind, begging to be acknowledged, begging to be let out.

Lost in thought she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her, "Hey Lina" Elena spoke, Selina closed her eyes tightly and sighed, she didn't want to do this right now, she was worn out and tired of fighting the inner wolf. She turned slightly and looked up at Elena, "look Elena, i'm sorry my temper got the best of me, the wolf was at the surface and she thought her pack was being threatened which is why i reacted the way i did" she sighed and turned her eyes back to the sky. "Don't worry, it all still went ahead as planned, though Elijah seemed quite impressed in how you stood up to him and held your own" Elena laughed, Selina smiled back at the girl,  
"i wasn't trying to impress the man" she said with a smile, as her thoughts drifted back to those lovely hazel eyes, and how they seemed to see right into her soul, she shook herself quickly, and glanced over at Elena to make sure she hadn't seen her momentary lack of concentration, happy to see she was looking at the stars.

"So the wolf, really see's me as part of it's pack?" Elena asked with a smile, Selina cocked an eyebrow and laughed, "Course it does, it stems from my feelings sweetie, i see you as a little sister. So in turn the wolf see's you as part of it's pack. Though i would steer clear of it, i have no control over it or what it does" Selina warned, Elena nodded and smiled, Selina looked up at the sound of car door slamming, and smiled at stefan,  
until she spotted Damon as well, "Elena, Damon has to go i don't want him here, i don't want him! Make him gone!" Selina hissed not taking her eyes off the older Salvatore.

Elena glanced over at the brothers and hurried towards them, while Selina watched her talk to them then Damon disappered and reappered next to her, "Aww, does the little wolfie not want to see me?" Damon mocked in a high pitched squeaky voice, Selina took a deep breath and turned away, "Damon, leave her alone"  
Stefan shouted as he and Elena neared them, "Poor little wolfie girl's all angry, Come on talk to me" he smiled,  
Selina turned her head slowly and looked into Damon's eye's her own eye's appearing to blaze,  
"I would rather slam my own tongue in a car door" she hissed, before jumping off the tyre and standing in front of Damon, "Now, get lost!" she snarled and stomped over to Stefan and Elena.

She placed her head on Elena's shoulder and whimpered, "I was so calm" she muttered, "But mister big mouth over there had to ruin it!" she hissed looking back at Damon, who shrugged innocently, "I'm going to bed, before i kill something or someone" She sighed as she hugged Elena and Stefan then headed towards her house and her bed.

The next morning Selina woke with a thundering headache and last nights events came rolling back, she sighed and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands and rolled out of bed, she had to make sure everything was set for tonight. She knew of the lockwood cellar, her uncle Mason told her about it a few years ago, that was where she'd set up camp. She wanted to avoid people at all costs, if she was that bad last night, who knows how she'll be today.

But fate wasn't on her side when her mum called up telling her Elena and Stefan where her to see her, she sighed and rolled her eyes before pulling sweater on and shuffled down stairs. "Hey Lina, we just wanted to make sure you were alright after last night?" Elena said stepping away from Stefan and in front of Selina,  
Selina managed a small smile, "Yes, I'm fine thanks" she sighed, "Are you sure? Look come to the grill with us, take your mind off things" elena said happily Selina's head snapped up to meet hers, "don't tell me what to do!" she yelled, then slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in horror, "Oh Elena, I am so sorry, sure the grill sounds great" Selina apologised before running back up stairs to get changed.

A while later Selina, Elena and Stefan where all sat in the grill, "I really am sorry for snapping at you Elena"  
Selina muttered softly, "The full moon is tonight, it's not something i can control" she whispered placing a hand on Elena's, Elena smiled softly "Selina, really don't worry it's fine" Selina smiled at her young friend and glanced at the time, her eyes widened in shock, it was lunch already, "This has been lovely, but i need to go and get ready for this evening" Selina smiled jumping up, "Oh please don't leave on my account" came a voice, Selina pinched the bridge of her nose, "Damon" she sighed turning to look at the annoying vampire behind her, "I would love to stay and chat but i have to go and throw up at the sight of you face" she smiled before walking off, "Wow,  
she really doesn't like you" Elena laughed.

Selina went home first and changed into some old cloths, they'd only be wrecked any way and made her way out of her room, to be stopped by Tyler who looked rather distressed, "Tyler, whats wrong?" she asked placing a hand on her brother's arm, he looked at her tears in her eyes, " I'm scared" he answered, Selina's back was instanly up, "What's scared you?" she asked though clenched teeth. "I killed someone Se, i took their life. The werewolf curse" he cried, Selina's heart broke for her little brother this is not what she wanted for him, she didn't want him to have to go though the same hell she does, "Ok, is tonight your first time?" she asked softly too which Tyler nodded, "Right, i am not going to sugar coat it, it's going to hurt but don't worry i am going to be with you every step of the way" she smiled pulling Tyler into a hug.

Now Selina was so glad she had explained her situation for Tyler that morning, he seemed to take it quite,  
well though he seemed quite jittery, this must have been the reason why, "Why didn't you bring this up this morning Ty?" she asked as they walked towards her car, Tyler looked over at Selina with a sigh, "I thought i'd be able to handle and that I'd be fine, but I'm not. Sorry for not telling you" he said sheepishly.  
Selina smiled warmly, "It's fine, we'll go down to the old Lockwood cellar and spend the night there" she smiled. "Oh Caroline's meeting us. She said she want's to be with me when it happens" Tyler told Selina,  
Selina rolled her eyes. Vampires. "Phone her now and tell her not to come, it's far to dangerous, if one of us bites her she'll die no questions asked. Tell her i'm with you" Selina said quickly as she took some chains out of the boot of her car, "It's not that far we can walk, besides the fresh air will do you good, help calm your nerves" Selina smiled.

10 mintues later Selina was leading Tyler down into the cellars, "Mason used to come here when he transformed when he still lived in Mystic falls, he's the reason i know of this place" Selina smiled throwing the chains down and looking around at the claw marks and the chains on the walls, "Cosy huh?" she asked with slight sarcasm,  
"But rather this then running the risk of bitting someone" she added, as she threw a bag in the corner with spare cloths for the morning after.

Selina came back down into the cellar after checking the time and sun, "Right, the sun is just starting to set,  
lets get you chained up little brother" she smiled sadly. Soon the pair of them where chained to the wall with heavy duty chains, "Just remember Tyler the main thing if to try and remain calm" selina told her brother, as she noticed he had started to sweat slightly the first sign the change was coming.

"Make it stop!" Tyler screamed in pain as his bones broke to make way for the shape of the wolf, Selina had tears running down her cheeks, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help her brother, "It'll be over soon Ty" she whispered, then gasped in pain as her own bones began to break and reform, "Your doing great, Ty. Your nearly there" Selina cried out. Two loud screams rang into the night that ended as synchronized howls.

Where Selina and Tyler had once sat, now stood two wolves. One as black as night and the other a russett brown, the pair of them snarling and snapping at their restraints. The smaller brown wolf, lifted it's head and let out a ear piecing howl and was quickly followed by the other, after hours of snapping at the chains,  
the pair gave up and curled up together to see the night out.

The next morning Selina was the first to rise, she glanced at her brother and smiled, he'd done so well. She quickly unchained herself and got dressed before placing a blanket of Tyler, how stirred and opened his eyes at the touch. "Selina?" he asked sleepily "I'm here Ty, you did amazingly last night. I am so proud of you" she smiled at the brother, she handed him so clothes then turned her back to give him some privacy.

"I'm starving" Tyler laughed rubbing his stomach as they headed back to the house, "Yeah, you'll find that, after every transformation you have a unsatisfiable appetite, it's a wonder i don't weigh like 500 pounds" Selina laughed, "I want something...greasy and unhealthy" Tyler laughed, "To the Grill" Selina laughed as she pulled her keys out of her bag and jumped into her car and drove herself and Tyler there.

After being there for a while and eating obnoxious amount food between the pair of them, they were finally full for the time being, "So haven't you got to meet Caroline tonight?" Selina asked with a smile, causing Tyler to jump up "I can't believe i forgot!" he yelled, "just blame the wolf, works for me every time" Selina laughed as her brother jogged off leaving her alone.

"Hey, can i buy you a drink?" a man who had leaned down beside Selina asked quietly, "Sorry I'm actually waiting for someone" she smiled softly, nice eyes she thought as he nodded and walked away, not as nice as Elijah's though. Selina's eyes widened in horror, she could not believe that thought had crossed her mind, she was actually comparing guys to that douchebag, what was she thinking! "Hey Selina, you ok? You look alittle shocked" Bonnie asked, she glanced up at the young girl and grabbed her hand pulling her into a seat. "Bonnie,  
I am losing my mind!" Selina groaned putting her head in her hands, "Woah, Why?" Bonnie asked placing a hand on Selina's shoulder, Selina looked up with worry in her eyes, "I think...I might have the hots for Elijah, i just caught myself comparing other guys to him, and i've only met the guy once, and when i did meet him, i lost it and punched the guy in the face. But he does have lovely eyes" She admitted, her eyes flying wide open again at her last words. Selina jumped up quickly, "No one can know about this Bonnie ok? Promise me" she begged as she slowly backed away.

What was she going to do, she had the hots for the man she beat up and it top it off, he wants to kill Elena,  
could things get any worse?


	5. Back to school

Selina sat in her room music blaring in her head phones, sat on her bed banging her head softly on the wall.  
What the hell was she doing? She wasn't ment to be helping keep Elena safe, and here she was wallowing in her own problems. Taking a deep breath she sat up and looking at her clock, 3 'o'clock, everyone would be coming out of school soon. Jumping up she decided she was going to go and meet them.

Sitting in the school parkpark she laughed softly, it had been 5 years since she'd been in this car park. Getting out of the car she perched herself carefully on the bonnet and waiting for the bell to go. By the time the bell went she had closed her eyes in relaxation.

"Hey Lina, what are you doing here?" Called her voice, Selina opened one eye slightly and smiled at Elena, who was stood with Stefan and Caroline.

"I got bored at home with nothing to do so i thought i could meet you and pop into the school see about getting a job" she smiled in response, at this the two girls eyes lit up.

"That would be amazing!" Caroline practically screamed with a look of complete glee on her face with in turn brought a wide smile to Selina's face.

Hoping off the car Selina made sure to lock it, "So where you guys off too now?" she asked, "Well we were going to the grill for a bit, but i want to know if you get a job" Elena smiled. Selina laughed softly.

Selina headed into the school followed by Elena, Caroline and Stefan, and went to the reception, and rang a small bell that sat there when no one was at the desk. A few moments later a woman appeared with far to much makeup on, Selina thought. She bristled slightly when she eyes Stefan over her head, to which Stefan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, that surprisingly worked.

"What can i do for you dear?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, which Selina recoiled from slightly.

"Hello" she smiled "I was wondering if anyone was avaliable to see me about any possible job vacancies" she smiled sweetly, "Oh of course let me just give the staff room and call see who's avaliable" she smiled before walking away to make the call.

"Wow, is she annoying?" Selina smiled softly causing the three with them to snigger softly.

"Right the only member of staff avaliable at the moment is Mr Saltzman, he's in his classroom. I'm sure Miss Gilbert can show you the way" she smiled, Selina smiled back sweetly before turning and rolling her eyes at Caroline, "Lead the way Miss Gilbert" she smiled while saluting her.

"Can't believe how long it's been since i used to rule these halls" Selina laughed as they neared Alaric's office.  
She couldn't believe how nervous she was, even though she already knew the guy. She'd met him the same night she'd met Elijah. Selina stopped dead in her tracks, and closed her eyes tightly. Stop it! she screamed at herself in her head.

"Selina? You ok?" Stefan asked placing a hand on her shoulder, "yep. Yep fine" she smiled and carried on walking.

"Mr saltzman?" Selina smiled softly at the door of his classroom, causing the man to look up from the papers he was grading.

"Ah, Miss Lockwood" he smiled taking Selina's lead in keeping it professional for the time being, "Mrs Clarke told me you were coming down" he smiled "So, your looking for a job?" he smiled standing up and indicating a chair she could take, "She's amazing say yes!" Caroline yelled happily causing Selina to laugh softly.

"Sorry, my support group kind of tagged along" Selina laughed looking back the three 'teens' that were hovering by the class room door, "Right you three disapper while i have a chat with Miss Lockwood" Alaric laughed and closed the door softly.

"Well seeing as you told me your qualifactions and what you want to teach when we had that rather eventful dinner, there's no point talking about that" Alaric smiled moving some papers away so he could lean on his table.  
Selina smiled and nodded at the statement.

"Do you think you could handle a class of thirty plus horomal teenagers who will try and take you for a ride at every turn?" he asked asked with a smile.

Selina smiled and glanced to the door where she knew Elena and Caroline where still stood, "Of course i can,  
they can try and walk all over me, but they will soon learn that i am a door mat that bites back. Also i know how to have fun" she smiled.

Alaric nodded at this with a smile, "Ok, and what can you bring to this school?" he asked resting his chin on his hands.

Selina laughed softly at this question, "Well i used to go to this school, so i know where all the hiding places and places you can get out of the school that the teachers don't" she laughed, Alaric laughed along with her.

"ok, so it is Geography you want to teach isn't it?" he asked her, she nodded happily. "Well you will be happy to know your resisident Geography teacher is leaving soon so there is actually a position coming up. Leave it with me and I'll see what i can do" he smiled.

Selina's face broke out into a cheek spliting smile and nodded happily, "Ok, sounds great" she beamed jumping up to shake his hand, "Oh and for future reference, Ric is fine" he smiled.

Selina practically bounced out of the classroom and throw her arms around Elena and Caroline's shoulders, "looks good girls" she smiled. "To the grill, drinks all around, my treat" she smiled dragging the girls along with her.

The next morning Selina was woken up by her mum, "Selina the phone. It's Mr Michaels from the school" she said softly, Selina jumped and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Selina Lockwood speaking" she said softly, "Hello Miss Lockwood, This is Mr Michaels from Mystic Falls High School, I believe you had an interview with Mr Saltzman yesterday afternoon" she was answered, "Yes,  
that's right" she replied, "Well i am calling to let you know that from what i have been told, i would be happy to offer the position of Geography teacher" Mr Michaels replied happily, Selina smiled excitedly "Thankyou so much, that's amazing" she beamed. "Would you be avalible to come in on Monday so Mr Dolton can show you where the students are up to and such?" he asked, "Yes of course that's fine" she replied "Thankyou again"  
She said as she put the phone down.

The minute the phone was done she started jumping around the room and laughing and screaming, she grabbed her mum's hands who was still in the room with her and jumped around with her aswell, until Tyler entered the room, "What's going on?" he asked tiredly.

Selina ran over and grabbed him in a tight hug and span round with him laughing, causing him to laugh as well, Selina pulled away slightly and held her brother at arms length, "Tyler, You are looking at your new Geograpy teacher" she beamed.

"Wow! Thats amazing Se!" he yelled happily and pulled her back into a tight hug, "Well done!".

"Thankyou!" she laughed, she stopped suddenly and grinned "I need to go shopping for teacher clothes" she laughed, "I'm sure i can Steal Elena, Caroline and Bonnie for a few hours" she laughed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower doing a random victory dance.


	6. Friends and Revelations

Selina was walking though a dense forest, twigs breaking undernearth her feet. Rabbits and squirrels running when they caught the scent of a preditor nearby. She glanced around when she sensed she wasnt alone, she stopped and sniffed her air with narrowed eyes.

"Hello Selina" a voice sound smoothly, Selina glanced around and her eyes widened at the sight of the man before her. "Elijah" she gasped, quickly going on the defensive.

Elijah raised his hands up in front of him in a none threatening manner, "I mean you no harm" he said quickly, taking a hesitant step forward, "I just want to talk" he smiled, and a nice smile it was she thought to herself. Selina growled at herself angryily.

"Ok then, talk" she offered folding her arms over her chest akwardily. Watching the man with suspicious eyes,  
making sure she kept him in her eye line at all time.

"You and your friends need to get ready, Klaus has somehow find out that Elena is in this town and he is making his way here. Do not cross him Selina, he is no where near as...lenient as i am. If you cross him, he will not hestitant to kill you" he warned seriously a look of genuine concern on his face.

Selina growled menacingly, "Is that a threat!?" she demanded taking a step forward, with a hard look on her face. Elijah only shook his head and stepped forward himself, he was now right in front of her looking down into her eyes, "No, not at all. Merely a warning" he replied.

"You have lovely eyes" she smiled now the light that was breaking though the trees lit up Elijah's face, Elijah smiled softly and looked down, "Thankyou, but your eyes are much nicer, they remind me of shining pools of emerald, green is a rare eye colour these days" he smiled placing a soft on the side of her face, a hand she absent mindedly leaned into.

Moments passed before Selina got a hold of herself and jumped back, "What kind of game are you playing!" she hissed with anger, rubbing her cheek where his hand had sat. A look of hurt and longing flashed though his eyes, but was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"I'm not playing a game Selina, just remember what i told you" Elijah said as he straightened his jacket and turned on his heel and strode away leaving Selina alone.

Selina jumped up in her bed breathing heavyily, why an earth would she have a dream like that? she thought with annoyance. She glanced over at the clock, half 5 well there was no way she was getting back to sleep now. She climbed out of bed and pulled a jumper on over her head with a sigh, and made her way down stairs.

Selina settled on the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her, her mind kept going over the dream.  
He'd said that Klaus was on his way, why was she even dreaming of the man she thought with a scowl.

This was the second dream like this she'd had, the first one she had was the night before her first day at the school and that was two weeks ago. She was loved teaching, Mr Michaels had left the school a week ago so the class was offically hers now. The students had really taken to her, though Tyler had suffered some teasing that he's sister was his teacher, all in good fun though. She'd even been asked to be a chaperone at the upcoming decade dance.

She jumped as her phone started to ring, who an earth was calling her at this time in the morning.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly, a crackle was heard over the phone that made her pull the phone way from her ear, "Hello? Selina, you there?" came a voice that never failed to make her smile, "Hello, Beth" she smiled "Why are you ringing at this time in the morning?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, sorry about that but i am kind of in your front garden and i didn't want to ring the bell" Beth replied with a smile, Selina rolled her eyes and put her phone down and shuffled though to the front door.

Elizabeth Swanson, her best friend while she was at college. She also studied teaching but while Selina finished and went traveling, Beth finished and went straight into finding work. Selina opened the front door with a smile and threw her arms around her friend, who she hadn't seen in just over a year.

"So Beth, not that i am totally happy to see you. Why are you here?" Selina asked handing over a cup of coffee, "Well, I'm taking a page out of your book, i have decided to take some time and go traveling. I should have gone with you when you went" Beth sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

Selina smiled at her friend, Beth was alot more reserved then she was, she didn't like stepping out of her comfort zone. So for her to be going traveling is a big deal. "Are you going alone?" Selina asked with a smile,  
to which Beth blushed bright red.

Selina's eyebrow shot into her hairline and a devilish grin spread over her face, "There's a guy" Selina shouted,  
then put her hand over her mouth and looking at the ceiling, "Spill!" she smiled sitting down beside her friend with wide eyes.

"Well, he's name is Adam Wilson and he is a science teacher, i met him at a teachers conference i attended about six months ago, he is really nice i think you'd reallt like him" Beth smiled a far away look in his eyes, Selina smiled happily at her friend she really didn't deserve to be happy she had a rough time at college with her ex.

"Thats great Beth, I'm really happy for you" Selina smiled, "So is there a special man in your life?" Beth asked happily

Selina's thoughts instanly drifted to her dream about Elijah, "No, there's no one" she said in a hurried tone,  
but by the look on Beth's face she could tell she wasn't believed.

Trying to get away from from the touchy subject, Selina quickly changed it. "So, how long are you here for then?" she asked. "Only a couple of days and then i am off to America" Beth smiled happily finshing off her coffee and placing the cup down on the table.

"Where are you staying?" Selina asked, "Umm..There's a motel and few miles out, that i am going to book into"  
Beth smiled with a smile, but Selina would have none of that, "There is plenty of room here, and i am sure my mum won't mind you staying for a few days" Selina smiled happily.

A few hours later Selina had taken Beth to the Grill for drinks. "So this is the local hang out joint?" Beth asked with a smiled while sipping her drink and looking around, "Yeah, pretty much. Selina smiled.

"Wow, who is that?" Beth asked in awe, Selina frowned and glanced round to see Damon, "NO!" she screamed looking back at Beth who had a shocked look on her face, "Do not go there Beth, besides you have a boyfriend"  
Selina scolded.

"Hello Ladies, who is this lovely lady?" Damon asked as he took a seat, "Off limits, Go away Damon" Selina groaned, "Now, now Selina don't rude, I'm Beth" she smiled shaking Damon's hand.

"Beth, Damon. Damon, Beth" Selina growled "Now go away". Damon glared at Selina for a moment before standing up, "By the way Elena is looking for you" he said before walking away.

"Who's Elena?" Beth asked with a smile, Selina glared at Damon as he walked away before turning back to Beth, "She's a friend of mine" Selina smiled, and finished her drink before pulling out her phone and dialing Elena's number, she frowned slightly as she finished the quick phone call.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked softly noticing Selina's change in deminar, Selina smiled softly and nodded, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"They want me to be a chaperone at an upcoming dance at school, its a sixties dance" Selina said with a smile "The swinging sixties" Beth laughed throwing her arms up in the air.

"The sixties where great, i would know" a voice behind them, the pair turned and looked up at Ric, "Beth,  
this is Alaric, he also works at the school. Teaches history" Selina smiled not taking her eyes off Ric's, "Hello Ric" Beth smiled shaking Ric's outstreached hand.

Something was off Selina could sense it, and she didn't like. She didn't like the vibes she was getting off him She had to find a way of getting rid of Beth for an hour or so she could speak to Elena about the phone call they just had.

Someone was definitely watching over her, for the moment she had that thought she spotted Stefan walking over towards them as Ric walked away, "Stefan! Hey you ok?" she smiled as the younger Salvatore sat down,  
"Yes, thanks and you?" he asked as he glanced at Beth.

"i'm fine thanks. This is Beth a friend of mine from college" Selina smiled introducing her two friends, Beth smiled warmly and nodded in welcome. Stefan must have read something in Selina's eyes because she could have kissed him at his next comment.

"Haven't you got all those papers that need grading Selina? If you want i would be more then happy to show Beth around town" he smiled, Selina's face brighted at the suggestion, "Yeah i have got a lot of grading, would you mind Beth?" she asked with a small smile, Beth simply smiled and shook her head in agreement, "Thanks,  
Cya later" She smiled as she shot out of the grill, sending a message to Elena telling her she was on her way.

Elena was stood on the front porch of her house when Selina pulled up, she climbed out of the car and hurried up to the Gilbert resisidence, "Elena are you ok?" she asked in a rush placing her hands on the younger girls shoulders.

"Yes, yes fine but there is something wrong with Ric. He isn't acting like himself" Elena sighed with concern, Selina nodded and looked away. "I know, i just saw him at the grill i didn't like the vibe he was sending out"  
Selina spoke, quickly smiling when Jenna poked her head out of the door.

"Hello Selina, how are you?" she asked as she pulled her into a friendly embrace, "I'm good thanks, sorry i haven't been around, busy, busy, busy" Selina laughed. Jenna nodded with a smile, "no it's fine, I'm actually just about to go and meet Ric" Jenna smiled.

Selina and Elena shared and look that Jenna missed as she headed towards her car, the two girls smiled and waved as Jenna drove away.

"Leave it with me Elena, I'll see what i can dig up" Selina sighed and left her on the porch, her thoughts drifting towards the strange feelings she felt when she saw Ric, then her thoughts went to her dream of Elijah and his warning about Klaus coming into town. Could it be? Could Klaus have taken over Ric's body to get into town unseen? No she wasn't being paranoid, wasn't she?  



	7. Tears and fears

Sorry it's been so long since i updated, i have had family issues to attend to but all sorted now, fingers crossed.  
I know this chapter is only very short but it needed to happen, its kind of important. Oh and just be warned there is a death in this chapter.

Selina was going to send herself crazy, she hadn't stopped thinking about Klaus and Elijah, she needed to get her mind of things for a few hours and what better way then to drink until you can't think straight? And to make things better her college drinking buddy was in town, this was going to be great.

Selina grabbed her phone called Beths's number putting it on loud speaker, and placing it behind her steering wheel so she could talk and drive, after three rings Beth answered.

"Hey Beth, i need my drinking buddy you up for it?" Selina asked as she pulled away from a set of traffic lights, "Hell Yeah!" Beth shouted with a laugh. Selina smiled at her friends enthusiasm, they quickly agreed to meet up at the grill seeing as Beth was already there.

A few minutes later Selina pulled into the carpark for the grill, parked her car and wondered into the grill.

Selina smiled seeing Beth waiting for her with a couple of drinks in front of her, "Thought i'd get the first round in" Beth said with a smile handing Selina her rum and coke, "Thanks love" she smiled and took a long sip from the drink.

Four hours later the pair where very drunk, laughing and remanising about their time at college and how fun it had been, "I can't believe your going travelling B, that is like huge!" Selina smiled with slightly glazed eyes,  
Beth smiled and nodded her head in agreement, "I know it's quite scary too" Beth admitted, to which Selina shook her head telling her that she'd be fine.

"Elena! Caroline!" Selina shouted across the grill loudly as she jumped up, the two younger girls looked up and smiled as they made her way over, "Beth, these are two of my girls, Elena and Caroline" Selina smiled as she throw her arms around the girls shoulders planting a sloppy kiss on each of their cheeks, causing the girls to laugh at their old babysitter, "I knew these girls when they were in nappies" Selina carried on, as she glanced up and spotted Matt and Tyler.

She hugged to two girls quickly then grabbed Beth and pulled her over, "This is my baby brother Tyler, and this handsome young man is Matt" Selina smiled again kissing each of the boys cheeks, Beth smiled and nodded "Tyler she never shut up talking about you at college" Beth said with a laugh.

"Sshhh, you'll embarrass him" Selina whispered loudly hugging her brother who laughed and hugged her back,  
"Li, your so drunk, mum's gonna flip" Tyler laughed resting his chin on the top of her head, though he was younger he was certainly taller by at least a head.

"Sshh...I won't tell if you don't tell" Selina giggled her arms still wrapped around Tyler's waist, "You know,  
I don't tell you enough but i really love you Ty, your the best little brother in the world" Selina said all traces of her giggles gone as she looked up at the brother, "I love you too Li" Tyler replied placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

A little over an hour later Selina and Beth decided to quit while they were ahead and head back to Selina's,  
they staggered from the grill and into the carpark laughing softly as each other.

"Aw man! We're gonna have to walk home, i knew i shouldn't have accepted that lift from Caroline" Selina moaned loudly, "Oh well, my house isn't that far away it won't take us long" Selina smiled grabbing Beth's hand and started walking home.

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. If you see a crocodile, don't forget to scream!" Selina sang happily as she walked linked with Beth, who suddenly screamed at the end of the rhyme, causing Selina to nearly fall over laughing.

Beth phone started to ring loudly and when she pulled it out of her bag she grinned happily, "It's Adam!" she smiled, "Oh, oh oh let me! Let me!" Selina begged and without waiting for an answer she pulled the phone out of Beth's hand and ran, while Beth gave chase.

"Get back here Lockwood!" Beth shouted loudly, but it was too late Selina had pressed the answer button.

"Hello, this is Elizabeth Swanson's phone, Selina Lockwood speaking. How can i help you?" Selina said trying hard not to laugh, "Um..Hello Selina, is Beth there?" came a confused voice. Selina's eye's widened and she turned to Beth placing the phone on her chest, "You didn't tell me he was British" she hissed with a teasing smile.

Beth held her hand out for the phone with a determined look on her face, Selina brought the phone back to her ear, "Yes, she is. She has just come out of the toilet from taking a huge p.." Selina never got to finish her sentence as Beth had pulled the phone from her hands before she could and mock glared at her, to which Selina merely innocently shrugged her shoulders and allowed Beth to walk ahead for a little bit of privacy.

It was when Beth was a good two or three feet ahead of her, that Selina sensed that something was wrong,  
something seemed off and she didn't like it. She glanced left and right and tried to walk in a straight line.  
She didn't often regret drinking but in that moment she did, if anything happened neither herself or Beth were in any state to do anything about it. She glanced back at Beth to be sure she was still walking and looking ahead and slightly pointed her nose into the air and breathed in deeply smelling the air around her. Her eyes widened nervously. Vampire.

She scanned the area around her and behind her trying to take everything in, the threat of possible danger was sobering her up rather quickly, she had to keep Beth safe, right now she was Selina's number one priority.

Every rustle of a branch or the snap of a twig had Selina's head spinning side to side and she casually sped up to be closer to Beth, gravel being stepped on caught Selina's attention and she span and looked behide her to see a low hanging branch from a tree swinging slightly like someone had been holding it, she glanced around quickly checking everywhere.

Selina turned to carry on walking but froze when she saw she was standing alone, Beth was no where to be seen,  
she hurried forward listening for her talking on the phone but heard nothing, she turned on the spot and scanned everthing with her keen eyes, but again nothing.

"Beth! This isn't funny" She shouted loudly hoping she was just playing with her, but again nothing. Selina's heart was in her mouth she was terrifed, what was she going to do?

A small light on the floor caught her attention and she hurried towards to only to have her heart drop. Beth's phone. She picked it up and looked it over it seemed fine, but she was still scared for Beth she wouldn't just wonder off like this nor would she drop her phone.

An ear piecing scream sent Selina's blood running cold, and it took her a couple to seconds to react. She set off in a dead sprint towards the scream, thankful that she was wearing trainers and not heels or flats.

Another scream pushed her to run faster, she rounded a corner using a lamp post to give her the momentum to carry on running, her only thought was getting to Beth. She hissed in pain as she went over on her ankle by slipping off a curb bending it akwardly but she continued to run.

Selina suddenly skidded to a stop her chest and lungs burning slightly, she turned her head to the left and squinted against the light from the lamp post. There is the middle of the road, was a body. The body of Beth. Selina slowly started to make her way over shuffling her feet slightly. She finally made it to Beth's body and knelt down beside her, the tears spilled from her eyes softly. Beth was dead.

"I'm sorry Beth, I really am i let you down. You were planning so much and Adam" Selina whimpered softly taking Beth's hand and stroking the back of it gently.

"I was ment to look after you and i failed" Selina cried the tears now flowing down her face heavily. Footsteps behind her caught her attention but she was in no state to bother with who it was or what they wanted.

"Selina?" came the soft voice of Stefan, "Let me take you home. i will come back for Beth" he continued Selina bowed her head sightly as more tears flowed she had lost her best friend, "I don't want to let her out of my sight, i did that once and look what happened" Selina whispered.

A hand was softly placed on her shoulder and Selina glanced around into the face of Tyler, the sight of her brother sent her into hysterics, she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, "Come on Li, Let me take you home" Tyler said Selina only nodded her head, and Tyler placed an arm behind her knees and picked her up and carried her towards his car.

"I'm sorry Beth, So sorry" Selina whispered to her lost friend as she nestled back into Tyler's neck, "Thanks Ty" she whispered.

Once back at the house Tyler carried Selina up to her room, placed her on her bed and turned to leave, to have Selina catch his hand.

"Don't leave me. Stay here with me tonight, Please? Like old times. i really don't want to be on my own" Selina whimpered, Tyler nodded and went to get changed quickly but was back in a flash and climbed into bed with Selina pulling her into a tight embrace, "Thanks Ty" she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

I really wanted to show that Selina has a sensitive yet protective side, i really hope i got that across with this chapter, i would love to read some feed back on what everyone thinks so far?


	8. Guilt buildup

A few people have messaged me asking if i could give them an idea on who Selina looks like, the celebrity i see her as when i look though is Mila Kunis, hope this helps you picture her more clearly

The next morning Selina layed in her bed with her eyes closed, praying that the night before had been nothing but a terrible nightmare and Beth was in fact in the next room fast asleep, but she slowly opened her eyes and felt herself snuggled into Tyler's side, her cheeks still wet from the tears she cried in her sleep while she relived the nights events in her nightmares.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes again, her head felt like it was in a vice, weather it was the nightmares or the effects of the alcohol she wasn't sure. Slowly opening her eyes again, she looked up to the ceiling her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, until she could hold them back no more and they casscaded down her cheeks.

She was ment to protect Beth and she didn't, she couldn't. If she could even keep Beth alive how an earth was she going to help keep Elena alive. Her soft sniffling eventually rouse Tyler from his sleep.

"Selena, you ok?" he asked sleeply, stretching his legs out, Selina nodded her head softly then sat up and made her way to the bathroom where she could clean her face in peace. She didn't really want to go anywhere or see anyone today but she knew she had a teacher conference to attend, that she couldn't miss.

After a very long shower, Selina quickly got dressed, pulled her hair up into a messy bun and applied some soft makeup, she glanced in the mirror and sighed softly to herself, at this moment in time she didn't think she could hate herself any more then she already did. It was after all, her fault Beth was gone.

Tyler appeared in the mirror behide her and span her round putting his arms around his older sister, "You are not to blame for Beth's death Li. I know that look i have seen it before, you blame yourself and you shouldn't,  
there was nothing you could have done" Tyler said softly resting his chin on top of Selinas head.

"If it isn't my fault, why do i feel so guilty" Selina whimpered, moving her head and looking up into Tylers dark eyes, dark eyes that shone with remorse and empathy.

"Surviers guilt, it could have been either of you last night and you know it, but you survived. That's why you feel guilty, you are not to blame" Tyler said again resting his hands on Selinas cheeks and kissing her forhead tenderly.

Selina cracked a ghost of a smile, "If any one saw us now they would think you were the older sibling, i am ment to look after you, but look at us. Role reverse" Selina smiled slightly before wiping her cheeks and stepping back from Tyler, "Welll baby brother, i have a conference to attend, I dont partically want to go but i have no choice" Selina sighed before turning on her heels and walking from the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

10 minutes later she pulled her car up in the school carpark and parked her car. She sat there for a few minutes trying to relax and steady her breathing. Taking a deep breath she climbed out of the car, and locked it before walking towards the school dragging her feet trying to desperatly delay this.

"Ah Selina glad you could join us, we were just about to send out a search party for you" Ric smiled as she rounded the corner into the staff room, Selina narrowed her eyes slightly and looked Ric in the face, something still seemed off but until she had proof she wouldn't push it, "Sorry I over slept" Selina apologised.

Selina tried to listen to what was being said, but all she could concentrate on was her foot that was bouncing up and down hitting the side of her chair, and the pen she was chewing on. Beth's screams echoed around her mind, and she could do nothing to ignore them, the harder she tried the louder they got. That was one noise she would never forget for as long as she lived.

After getting though the conference luckily without having to to much speaking, Selina jumped up and hurried towards the door, whating nothing more then distance between herself and the outside world. But luck wasn't on her side today.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Ric asked as he caught her arm in his hand and quickly pulled her back, causing her to growl softly. She didn't want to speak to anyone least of all ric, he wasn't acting like himself and she didn't like it.

"what can i do for you Ric?" she asked softly trying not to growl at the man before her, he made her nervous,  
and a nervous cornered werewolf is never good.

Ric just smiled and removed his hand from Selina's arm and folded his arms over his chest and smirked at her almost like he knew he was bugging her, "So are you ready for the decade dance tomorrow?" he asked smiling,  
"Don't forget, the chaparones have to dress up too" he laughed. Selina merely smiled softly and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I would love to stand and chat Ric, but i promised Elena, Bonnie and Caroline i would take them last minute shopping" Selina apologised softly before making her quick escape not missing the smirk that played on Ric's face as she fled.

Jumping into her car, she rested her head against the steering wheel and sighed loudly, trying to blink back more tears that were swimming behind her eyelids.

The sound of her car door opening caused her to tense up and her mind go though modes of escape from her car,  
without opening her eyes she sniffed the air softly trying to find out who was stood by her car, before she could register the car dipped indicating that who ever it was, was now in her car.

"Tyler said i'd find you here" Stefan sighed placing a cold hand on her shoulder. Selina shuddered slightly at the sudden change in temperture, she her head slightly so she could look at the vampire. A single tear trailed down her cheek but she mananged a small smile.

"How are you feeling? Tyler mentained that you were having a bit of a hard time" Stefan urged trying to get Selina to speak to him.

Selina frowned slightly, her eyes boring in the stefans, "How do i feel? I feel like i have been hit repeatedly with a baseball bat, my head is spinning and the pain is almost unbareable and my heart feels like it is made of stone. And to top it off the guilt i am feeling is weighing me down so much i am surprised i can even walk"  
Selina replied a little harsher then she intended.

Her eyes soften and she pulled her head off the steering wheel, "Sorry Stefan, i dont mean to get at you" she apologised taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly "I'm having a hard time dealing with losing Beth,  
i feel so responsiable for her death" she whimpered as the tears started to fall again.

Stefan pulled her into an awkward hug across the seats and rubbed her back, "It's ok Selina, don't worry, do you want me to drive you home?" he asked, Selina nodded softly and opened the door allowing Stefan to take her seat and moved over to the passenger seat, "Thanks Stef" she smiled.

"You know it's not your fault right? There was nothing you could have done, you did everything you could. Beth knows that, she wouldn't want you to wallow and feel guilty about it" Stefan said as they pulled out of the carpark.

"You sound like Tyler" Selina replied "I can't help but feel guilty Stef, I was ment to protect her. i told her i would always be there for her, and the one time she needed me, i wasn't and it cost her, her life" she continued as tears fell down her cheeks again. Stefan grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it tightly allowing her to talk.

"She had such a hard time at college with her boyfriend, he was abusive and took everything out on her. You wouldn't believe the amount of times i covered bruises with concealer or cleaned up her blooded face for her, when he lost it and beat her up. When she finally got the nerve to leave him, he put her in the hospital telling her if he couldn't have her no one could. I told her that i would never let anyone hurt her ever again." Selina told Stefan, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"She came her to tell me that she was going to go traveling, because of her ex she was so timid, so that was a really big deal for her. She also told me that she had a boyfriend, she was happy finally after years of hiding she was finally ready to step out, and then this happens. Her life cut short when it was just beginning, and i wasn't there for her, like i promised" Selina cried wiping tears with her free hand.

Stefan looked over and squeezed her hand again, "You can't do this to yourself Selina, you are going to make your self ill or worse. It was not your fault! Beth knew you were there for her, she knows you would have done everything in your power to get to her." Stefan said firmly.

Selina looked at him with a watery smile and nodded her head in thanks, she knew in her head that what he was saying to her was true, but her heart still felt heavy with guilt.

As they pulled up to the Lockwood estate Selina checked her apperance in the mirror, "How bad is it?" she asked Stefan with a forced smile, "You look fine" he replied giving her a comforting smile before climbing out of the car and walked her to the front door.

"Again thanks Stefan, for letting me vent" she said softly, to which he shook his head, "It's fine anytime" he smiled before walking away leaving Selina alone on her doorstep.

Taking a deep breath she entered the house and headed straight to her room, bypassing anyone she thought she might see, falling onto her bed she looked up at the ceiling then rolled over and looked at the photo Beth had given her, of the pair of them laughing at their graduation. She smiled softly at the picture, then deicded that she was not going to let Elena have the same fate. She would do everything within her power to keep the young girl alive, even if it killed her. Even if it ment re-awaking Elijah.


	9. Secret Dealings

Selina found herself lying down in the middle of the road, about 500 meters away from where Beth was killed.  
She was staring up at the night sky, watching the stars sparkling trying in vein to brighten darkness. She used to love the night, with the stars and the moon. Now she feared it, she feared the darkness because she knew what hid within it.

She placed her arm over her eyes blocking out the world, and sighed loudly. The sound of an approaching vehicle not effecting her at all, and she showed no sign of moving. The gentle sound of the car slowing down meet her ears but still she showed no intrest. Not even when the car door opened and closed and the sound of approaching footsteps did Selina aknowledge it.

"You do know this is a sure fire way to get your self killed, don't you?" came a voice that she could have picked out any where. Elijah. Confusion flew though her brain a million miles a minute, how is this possible? He was dead in the Salvatore's basement.

Selina slowly moved her arms from her face and cracked one eye open a little, and glanced up at the man, then groaned, before slamming her eyes shut again and rubbed her face roughly.

"What!? How!?" she growled jumping nearly a foot away from the old vampire, her eyes narrowed in suspission, causing the man before her to chuckle softly at the young werewolfs reaction to his sudden reapperance.

"Please don't panic, i merely wish to speak with you" he smiled down at Selina, who was still laying on the road. He put a hand down in offer to pull her up, she glanced at it momentarily before brushing him aside and standing up in her own accord, though she saw it, she deicided to ignore the brief look of hurt that shot across his face at her rejection to his help.

"Ok then, your here. I'm here. Talk" she said with a hint of irritation in her voice, as she crossed her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes on Elijah's face.

"Klaus is in town, you can't trust anyone. He could be any where, and the only way you are going to be able to find him is with my help. I know he's tricks." Elijah spoke with a hurried tone, almost like he was scared of being overheard.

This sparked Selina's intrest, who could big bad Elijah possibly be frightened of? She glanced up at him, being almost a foot shorter and sighed. She sighed and dropped her gaze to her hands, where a ring her mother had given her sat on her right middle finger, her eyes then moved behind her while she was lost in thought.  
Until finally they returned to Elijah who was still standing before her.

"How do i know i can trust you?" Selina asked softly, her eyes holding an innocence that hadn't been there for many years, as she absentmindedly started twisting the ring on her finger.

Elijah tenderly placed a hand under her chin and rose her head, stooping slightly so he could look her in the eyes.

"You don't. But i promise you i would never do anything to hurt you" Elijah spoke softly, a look of complete compassion on his face, Selina smiled softly at the look of sererinaty in his eyes.

She had no idea how it happened and she had no idea who made the first move. But the next thing she knew,  
she'd leaned forward and smashed her lips onto Elijah's throwing her arms around his shoulders, as Elijah's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't help but notice how well they fit together,  
and how safe she felt in his arms.

Finally she pulled back for air, Elijah placed his forehead against hers and smiled at her, "Remember what i said"  
he reminded her before placing a tender kiss on the top of her head and walked away.

Selina woke up cuddling her pillow tightly to herself, she shot up in her bed and threw her pillow across the bed, groaning in frustration. How could a dream be the best you've ever had yet also the worst. She had never thought of Elijah in that way. Ok, so that was a lie, she found him attractive.

She glanced down as her phone lit up alerting her to a new text message, she picked it up and read it. Just a reminder about the decade dance that night.

She thought back to the dream, if she was right and Klaus was using Ric then they were all in deep trouble and the only person that could really help them now was Elijah.

She had come to the conclusion that she did need help from Elijah, but she couldn't get to that help until it was unprotected. The best chance she had was the decade dance, while everyone's backs were turned and distracted by the dance, she was going to revive Elijah.

Her thoughts drifted from Elijah to Beth, she had made the hard desision last night to not allow the death of Beth to consume her, but rather let it help her. She was going to put all her anger and depression into helping Elena.

All she needed to do now was come up with a believeable reason as too why she wasn't going to the dance, and she needed to make sure that everyone else went. She needed the Salvatore place to be empty, which wasn't a problem seeing as both brothers would be at the dance.

Then she had it, she grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Elena's number, impatiently waiting for her to answer.

"hello, Sel you ok?" Elena finally answered, Selina closed her eyes tightly and prayed that she would be forgiven for what she was about to do.

"Elena, i've had a phone call off a friend from college, who just found out about Beth. She is pretty cut up, so i am going to go see for a few days. Which means i won't be at the dance. Do me a favour babe and pass the message on?" Selina replied already feeling awful for her horrible lie.

"Oh, yes of course. Don't worry about anything, i'll sort it. You go and help your friend" Elena replied.

Selina thanked her quickly and threw her phone on the bed, now she needed somewhere to hide her car, people would know something was off, if she dissappered with her car. The only thing she could think of was hiding her in the woods behide the Lockwood estate.

Just over an hour later, after telling her mother where she was going and her car safely hidden in the woods, she now had to be sure not to be seen until everyone was at the dance.

After spending hours avoiding everyone, the sun finally set and night time fell. Telling her that everyone would be getting ready to leave for the dance soon, she checked the clock on her phone and smiled slightly. 6:45, the Salvatore house would now be empty. She had found out a few days ago, that everyone was planning to be at the dance for 7.

After a ten minute walk she found herself out the Salvatore's place, she took a stealthy step forward just in case anyone was still in the house, her eyes darting left and right. The last thing she needed was to get into a shouting match with Damon, she rolled her eyes at the thought of the older Salvatore. She didn't know what it was but something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.

Finally after a painfully slow walk towards the house, she found herself outside the front door. She placed her ear to the door and listened closely for any signs of movement, but sighed in relief when she found nothing.

Firmly she pushed on the door, and smiled happily when it swung open. Bless Vampires and their arrogance. She stepped into the house cautiously, crouched slightly ready to spring into action if needed. She crept though the living room and headed straight towards where she knew the cellar to be.

She stopped at the steps leading down to the cellar, she glanced over her shoulder and sighed. Was she doing the right thing? Yes of course she was, they needed his help.

She continued down the stairs and stopped in front of a heavy door, she stepped up on her tip toes and grabbed the bars with her hands pulling herself up higher, so her toes barely touched the ground. She poked her head up to look into the room.

Her eyes scanned the room before they landed on a grey skinned Elijah with a dagger in his chest, she jumped down from the door and looked around it hoping to find a key, but had no luck. Her mind thought to the front door, could they really be that cocky? she thought to herself. At that she tried the door and to her amazment found it opened with little force.

Selina stood in the door way looking at the 'dead' original before her, she slowly walked forward and knelt down beside him, her hand twitching by her side. Taking a deep breath she firmly wrapped her hand around the handle of the dagger, and before she could talk herself out of it she swiftly pulled the dagger from Elijah's chest.

Cradling the dagger to her chest she shuffled across the floor, and sat as far away as she could from Elijah. Half an hour later selina saw movement from the corner of her eye, she turned towards the vampire and saw his fingers twitching. Slowly she crawled across the floor leaving the dagger behind.

She looked at her phone quickly, 8'o'clock she had no idea when everyone would be back and she didn't fancy having to explain herself tonight. She needed him to wake up, and she needed him to wake up now. She looked over him and sighed seeing his skin had returned to its natural colour, she leaned in a little closer, so she was pretty much leaning over him looking at his face. She had to admit he was a handsome man.

A noise caught her attention, and her head span towards the door so quickly she was sure she'd given herself whiplash. She stayed silent for a few moments just listening. When she heard nothing else, she put it down to her nerves being on edge and relaxed slightly turning back to look down at Elijah.

She jumped back, barely muffling a scream when she found herself looking into a pair of dark brown eyes.

Elijah was finally awake.


	10. Can i trust you?

Now Elijah was awake, Selina had no idea what to do. She hadn't blinked in the last few minutes scared that she might miss something. She wasn't even sure if Elijah was completely aware that she was there. He was just lying there breathing steadily and staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly his steady breathing become erratic and fast, he leapt up from the floor and ran towards the door, only to bounce off the wall and fall back to the floor. He seemed somewhat disorientated to Selina. He was muttering to himself about getting out of the house, she stepped forward slowly not wanting to startle him and let her presence be known.

"I have to get out of this house! I haven't been invited in" Elijah gasped when his eyes landed on Selina properly for the first time; Selina nodded quickly and rushed to his side for offer her help, as he continued to try and get out of the room.

Finally with a little help from Selina, Elijah was out of the room and zooming upstairs out of the house. Selina moved to follow, but stopped looking back the dagger she had just removed from Elijah's chest. She hurried over and scooped it up in her hand, then rushed to follow Elijah.

Signs of a rushed exit littered the way to the front door, Selina picked up a knocked over table and stood up a lamp that had fallen over, along with a chair, another table and a coat stand.

"Why did you wake me?" came a voice from the front door, Selina gasped and span around seeing Elijah leaning on the door frame outside. She narrowed her eyes slightly and glared at the vampire before her, "Why have you been in my dreams?" She replied.

"You can't answer a question with a question" Elijah sighed seeming irritated he couldn't get into the house, "The house is now in Elena's name, that's why you can't get in" Selina informed him, stepping forward slightly.

"I woke you because I need your help, and everyone else is too stubborn to ask for it. I am sure Klaus is in town but I think he is using someone else's body. I know you are a man of your word, and I know you will make deals if they benefit you. So I have a deal for you. You give me the same deal you gave Elena, and I will make sure she is safe; I will discourage any and all stupid and reckless behavior. I know you need her to take down Klaus" Selina told Elijah, though on the outside she was a picture of confidence, inside she was shaking like a leaf.

"Well you see here's my problem. How do I know you can be trusted? After all our first encounter was…interesting to say the least and I was killed that night" Elijah replied glancing from his hands to Selina's face, Selina sighed softly she should have seen this coming.

Selina thought for a few moments on anything she could do, to show Elijah see could be trusted. Her eyes fell the dagger that was still held in her hand, frowned slightly she looked back to Elijah and stepped forward slightly.

"I want you to have this" Selina said holding the dagger out in front of her to Elijah, he took the dagger from her swiftly, "I am now no longer a threat to you" she finished softly .

"I would also like to apologize to you, for my behavior on the first night we meet. I am truly sorry I wasn't feeling myself" Selina continued not breaking eye contact with Elijah, Elijah nodded softly at Selina's apology with a soft smile.

Selina returned his soft smile, her eyes still locked on Elijah's. Bright green meeting dark brown, Selina felt herself slowly moving forward, and before she realized it she was standing right in front of Elijah.

"Your apology is accepted, and I will be keeping this dagger on my person. Also you can have your deal, so long as you keep your end of bargain" Elijah told her firmly. Selina smiled happily and bounced over to him, "Thank you" she beamed as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Elijah's face shone with confusion for a split second before he regained his composure, Selina's eyes widened at her actions and froze in place. Her eyes looking everywhere but at Elijah, she crossed her arms over her chest, and stepped back, her face slowly getting redder.

Selina stuttered over a few words before slamming her mouth shut and rushing away leaving the original vampire standing alone on the Salvatore doorstep. She could not believe she had just done that, she was suppose to hate the man for wanting to take Elena away not kissing him, even if it was just a peck on the cheek.

She was completely stuck with what to do, everyone thought she was out of town, so she couldn't be seen. She absentmindedly made her way back to her car and sat on the bonnet. She glanced at her phone and sighed, everyone would be coming home from the dance now, they would find out Elijah was gone and most likely freak out. But she had done the right thing, she was sure of it.

"It's not nice nor is it smart to sneak up on a woman" Selina sighed looking up from the phone and seeing Elijah standing in front of her, she sighed loudly and slid down from her perch. She moved and stood in front of him craning her neck slightly to look him in the face.

"Whatever this is, this I don't know friendship? Can't happen I can't like you. You are meant to be the bad guy, disguised as the good guy. I mean sure you are a good looking guy, but I can't…." Selina never managed to finish her sentence, because Elijah strode over and planted his lips on Selina's. Selina's arms automatically came up around his neck while Elijah's snaked around her waist.

Several minutes later Selina pulled back for air, her eyes slightly glazed over. She blinked several times trying to clear her mind and stepped back, her mind felt foggy and not much made any sense to her at that moment. All that matter was that that this man before her had just kissed her in a way she had never been kissed before, and she was craving more, and that was wrong.

Elijah planted a tender kiss on her forehead, and then rested his head on top of hers, wrapping his arms around her tightly. This was so wrong, she thought suddenly. But she felt so safe and secure in his arms. She sighed softly and relaxed slightly into his embrace.

"Your safe Selina, I promise. Nothing will happen to you, while your with me" Elijah spoke softly stroking Selina's long black hair tenderly.

"No one can know about this, I am going to be alienated for this, we have to keep this secret until I can tell them, ok?" Selina asked softly. Elijah nodded in agreement and kissed the top of her head.

Her phone ringing quickly brought her back to her senses; her looked at the caller i.d and closed her eyes in dread. Tyler. They knew Elijah was gone.


	11. Cover up

Selina spent a few minutes trying to calm down her younger brother, when she finally succeed in calming him down, she told him she was still out of town but would leave straight away and be home as soon as possible. At least she had some time to calm herself down.

"That was my brother Tyler; they know you're missing, luckily for…" Selina started as she turned back to Elijah, only to find herself stood alone, she sighed softly when movement from her car bonnet caught her attention.

Slowly making her way over she smiled to find a single rose, the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. Yellow tipped with red. She brought it to her nose and smiled softly. Glancing up she also show a piece of paper tucked into her window wiper, leaning forward she pulled it out and unfolded it gently.

Dear Selina,

Sorry to leave so suddenly but I have business to attend to, as do you. If you ever need me do not hesitate to contact me on the provided number.

Thank you for everything, and I look forward to seeing you again

Yours forever

Elijah.

Selina smiled giddily she felt like a teenage school girl who had just spoken to their crush for the first time.

Selina climbed into her car and placed the rose on the passenger's seat, folded the letter up and placed it into her purse, the smile still etched on her face. She couldn't get the name off her mind, though she felt horrible for liking him as much as she did.

Just under two hours later, of Selina doing nothing at all and almost going out of her mind with boredom for it, she decided she had wasted enough time and it was safe for her to head home, she started the car and listened to it roar to life.

First things first, she pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed Tyler's number putting the phone to her ear, she only waited for three rings before she was answered.

"Hi Si, you back in town?" Tyler asked in a rushed voice, Selina frowned softly she hated lying to Tyler, but this was for his own good.

"Yeah, just pulled into Mystic falls. Where shall I meet you all?" She asked, putting the phone one loud speaker and placing it behind the steering wheel so she could talk and drive, putting the car in gear she slowly crept out of her hiding place.

"Meet us all at the Salvatore place" Tyler said before saying their goodbyes and ending the call. Selina was a little worried now; she had to stand in a room with vampires when she had spent a couple of hours with Elijah, what if the picked up his scent on her?

No, she would cross that bridge if she had too.

Ten minutes later she pulled up outside the Salvatore's place and sat with her hands on the steering wheel for a few moments, she had come to the conclusion they didn't suspect her, how could they. They thought she had been out of town. She just had to play it cool.

Climbing out of the car, she shuffled her feet for as long as possible but could delay it no longer she was already at the front door. She brought her hand up to knock, only to have the door swing open before she could, to reveal Damon. Rolling her eyes she brushed past him.

"Where have you been?" he asked with a cocky smirk before slamming the door shut.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Well then in case, it must mean that it's none of your business" Selina replied with a charming smile of her own before leaving Damon standing by the front door, and accepting the hug that was be offered by Elena and Bonnie.

"So, what's going on?" Selina asked accepting the drink Stefan had offered her, and taking a quick sip, glancing around the room at the people standing around.

"Elijah's gone. So has the dagger, someone has awoken but we don't know who" Stefan answered her with a tight expression. Selina tried her hardest to keep her face neutral and not give anything away. Damon got down in her face with narrowed eyes, Selina glared right back.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, now would you. I mean I haven't seen you around last night or today Fleabag?" he asked staring into her eyes, trying to intimidate her. He was going to have to try a lot harder to scare her.

Tyler took exception to that and stepped forward, only to have Selina stand up and place a hand on his shoulder to push him back.

"I've been out of town leech" she snapped back, she glanced over at Caroline and Stefan and smiled sheepishly, "No offence guys" she smiled when they shook their heads with smiles of their own.

"Okay, so we have established that Selina had NOTHING to do with this" Stefan said firmly mainly to Damon who was still hovering over Selina with an annoyed look.

Damon grumbled softly, but all the same moved away from Selina who in turn also backed up and sat back down between Tyler and Elena. Elena gently slipped her hand into Selina's who squeezed it tightly in reassurance and Tyler placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Well now I am confused, no one knew that Elijah was in our basement. The only people who personally knew are in this room. It was obviously not Selina seeing as she was out of town" Stefan sighed running a hand over his head in annoyance.

The guilt slowly began to rise up in Selina; Stefan was giving an alibi to something she did. Her eyes scanned the room not landing on anything for too long. Calm yourself down she thought your playing right in to Damon's hands.

After her small pep talk to herself she relaxed slightly, she had done the right thing and she knew she did. She smiled softly to herself when she remembered the feeling of Elijah's lips on her own.

"So, what do you think Selina?" Caroline asked knocking Selina out of her thoughts, she smiled guilty letting them know she had spaced out and hadn't heard the question.

"I was saying that we should keep tabs on each other, let each other know where we are going, stuff like that. Just until we find out where Elijah is" Caroline said with a smile.

Selina smiled back tightly, "Yea sure no problem. Sounds good" she replied trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Suddenly her phone started to ring, she glanced down at it see an unknown number. She frowned slightly allowing it to go to voicemail.

"Well if that's everything, I have things to do" Caroline smiled gleefully jumping up from her seat and bouncing away from the group. "Bye guys" she smiled before leaving the house.

"Yea, I should really go and let my friend know I got home ok" Selina added standing up and hugging Elena and Bonnie tightly, before leaving the house herself.

Rushing to her car she climbed in and drove to a distance that she knew Stefan and Damon wouldn't over hear her message and pulled her car over to the side of the road and dialed the voicemail on her phone.

She listened to her phone tell her she had one new message, then settled down to listen to it.

"Selina, you must be careful. Your suspicions are correct; Klaus is using someone in the town. I think he's name is Alaric. Please be careful my dear. I will see you soon" came the recorded message of Elijah.

Selina smiled happily at hearing his voice, but was quickly wiped off when she got her mind around the message. Poor Ric.


	12. Day out

Selina's nerves felt shot as she left the Salvatore place, she knew she'd have problems with Damon. She expected it even. But it still didn't help her keep calm. She had some serious sneaking around to do, and if she was caught she was as good as dead.

She pulled up outside her house and killed the car; putting her hands on the steering wheel she sat there for a few moments trying to gather her thoughts. Less than four hours ago she was kissing Elijah, something she never thought she'd do. But at the end of the day she liked it, and she always held on to want she liked tightly, and rarely did she let go.

She listened to the message Elijah had left her again, she felt sorry for Ric. But how and earth was she going to be able to face him now she knew that Klaus was possessing his body. She'd always liked Ric and hated that she had to distance herself a little so not to herself in too deep.

Just as she was about to put her phone down it began to ring, she glanced at the number and smiled. E.

"Hello Elijah. What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile while fixing her hair in the rear view mirror.

"Hello dear, you have no need to fix your hair. You look lovely" came the smooth reply. Selina's eyes instantly widened and they darted around trying to find Elijah. She climbed out of the car so she could get a better view, but still found nothing.

"So you can see me, but I can't see you. That's hardly fair sir" Selina smiled into her phone. She felt a gush of wind and span on the spot o face Elijah. She smiled up at the old vampire, instantly letting everything that was worrying her fade away.

Elijah placed a cold finger under her chin and rose her head up to his, placing a tender kiss on her lips. He was rewarded by a soft moan from Selina.

Selina slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at Elijah; he took her hand gently and led her away from the house. She didn't hesitant to follow him. He lead her towards the tree line surrounding the house, where she found a car sat waiting for them.

"Come away with me for the day. Just me and you" Elijah asked opening the passenger's side door, she answered by smiling and standing up on her tiptoes placing a gentle kiss on his cheek and climbing into the car allowing Elijah to close the door behind her.

Seconds later Elijah was climbing into the driver's seat, after having sped round the car. Selina smiled at him affectionately and smile that was easily returned.

"So where are we going?" Selina asked with curiosity in her voice her eyes scanning the scenery as Elijah drove past them. Elijah looked over at her with a soft smile, enjoying the look of youth and excitement on her face.

"If I told you that my dear, it would ruin the surprise" Elijah replied placing a cold hand over her warm one. She glanced down at them for a moment before closing her fingers around his fingers.

An hour later Elijah stopped the car in a small cozy looking town, before she could open the car door herself Elijah was there opening It for her. He offered her his hand, which she happily took, when she was out of the car he placed it into the nook of his arm, locking the car and began walking into the town.

"So, tell me what you know of my brother Klaus?" Elijah asked as the pair strolled down the street together. Though she tried Selina couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she caught girl's eyes lingering on Elijah a little too long. This in turn caused her to snuggle in a little closer to her.

This little action was not something that escaped Elijah's attention. He smirked slightly and allowed her to get herself closer to him.

"No need to feel jealous sweet" Elijah laughed softly receiving a mock glare from the werewolf.

"I don't know much if I'm honest. Only that he wants to break the sun and moon curse" Selina answered.

"Ok. Well for starter there is no such thing as the sun and the moon curse,that was something Klaus and I made up so we could get help finding the objects we needed. We had more change of finding them, if vampires and werewolves thought it would benefit them. The curse is actually upon Klaus himself. My mother had an affair with a werewolf resulting in the birth of my brother, when he was transformed into a vampire and he made his first kill, the triggered the werewolf curse" Elijah explained.

Selina listened eyes wide with interest, as Elijah continued his story.

"My mother who was a witch and the witches of our town decided that it was wrong. Klaus put everything out of balance. So they bound his werewolf side, leaving him a vampire. He has been searching for years for a way to break it. He found it when we found Katarina Petrova, the blood of the doppelganger, but I felt the girl and helped her flee. She was then transformed into a vampire, rendering her useless to Klaus. We both thought that was his last chance, of course until Elena" Elijah explained.

Selina blinked swiftly trying to wrap her brain around what Elijah had just told her. She couldn't believe it. The main thing that stuck with her was that Elijah had felt for this Katarina. There it was again, that feeling of jealously.

"So you're in Klaus's inner circle then If you like?" Selina asked glaring at the woman who was practically drooling looking at Elijah. The woman glanced at Selina, eyes widened in shock and she looked to the floor and hurried off.

"Not anymore I'm not. Klaus has become unable to confide in people, and I don't think he even remembers how too. He has become distrustful and doubtful and everyone, he has very few if any friends and that's the way he likes it" Elijah explained.

Selina couldn't help but feel a little empathy for Klaus, everyone he ever trusted was gone. Though she still hated what he was trying to do, and would do everything to stop it. These thoughts must have shown up on her face, because Elijah stopped walking and placed his hands on her arms pulling her to face him

"Listen to me Selina. Promise me you will not face Klaus alone, especially not on your own. He will not take your banter as well I did on out first meeting. He will not hesitant to kill you on a moment's notice, sometimes he won't even wait for a reason" Elijah told her firmly, his eyes searching hers almost begging her to agree.

"Okay, I promise to behave when we come face to face" Selina reassured Elijah with a soft smile.

Elijah smiled back, before placing a passionate kiss on her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms snaked around her neck, leaning into Elijah happily.

She pulled away for breath, and looked up into Elijah's dark eyes. The look of affection and lust shining in his eyes made her smile softly.

His eyes left hers and moved to look behind her, a soft growl sound from the back of his throat. Selina turned softly to see a man hurrying off with his head down. Selina giggled softy and turned back to Elijah.

"No need to get jealous dear" Selina smiled relaying Elijah's own words back to her. He growled at her with affection placing a swift kiss on her forehead and carried on their way.

Once they had finished their day out, and enjoying the fact that they didn't have to hide anything seeing as nobody knew them there. Elijah took her home. They pulled up behind the tree line by her house and stopped the car.

"Please don't forget what I told you Selina. He is dangerous and will not hesitate to destroy anything that gets in the way of what he wants" Elijah told her firmly.

Selina smiled softly and took his hands in her own, and turned to look him in the face.

"I promise I will do nothing that will put my life at risk" Selina promised raising her hand up in the scouts honor symbol.

Elijah rolled his eyes at her but smiled all the same, Selina leaned over and grasped Elijah's tie firmly and pulled, jerking him towards her. She confidently placed her lips on his giving him a goodbye kiss.

"Don't be a stranger" she smiled once she pulled away, climbing out of the car and strutting towards her house. Being sure to wiggle her hips and give Elijah a little bit of a show.


	13. The power of words

Selina sat on her bed twiddling her thumbs; she couldn't get her mind off what Elijah told her about the curse on Klaus. She couldn't help but think the guys already knew this and kept it from her. But why would they? Didn't they trust her? The more she thought about it the more annoyed she got. She was trying to help them so why wouldn't they share all the details? Damon! She'd bet anything he has something to do with it.

That was it she had let these thoughts run around her head long enough. She jumped off her bed grabbing her phone and headed down stairs, telling her mum she was going out. Running from the house she jumped to her car and sped off towards Elena's house. If she was going to get answers out of anyone it was her.

Pulling up outside Elena's house, she was happy to see that Stefan was also there. She could kill two birds with one stone; she was in the mood for a fight any way with the full moon on the way. Slamming her car door shut, she stomped up the stairs towards the house. The drive over had only given her time to get more annoyed that she felt she wasn't trusted. After checking the driveway, she sighed in relief to see Jenna's car missing. She then hammered on the door loudly.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Elena, a smile that faltered and faded when she saw the look of annoyance over Selina's face and the hardened look in her eyes.

"We need to have a little chat" she told the younger girl pushing past her into the house. She heard the door close behind her but didn't stop walking until she made it to the kitchen, where she settled in a stool and drummed her nails on the worktop.

Elena sat on the edge of a stool herself opposite Selina, while Stefan who had joined them hovered off her shoulder. She looked at him with a hard glare, before slowly turning her glare to Elena, who she noticed with satisfaction, recoiled slightly at it.

"So a little bird tells me, that you might know more on this whole Klaus situation then you're letting on. I'm trying to help and you're holding out on me? Don't you trust me?" Selina asked with what started an angry voice but quickly faded into a sad hurt voice.

Elena looked at Stefan for help, but quickly looked back at Selina with a confused look.

"I don't know what you mean Selina, we told you everything" Elena told her with a strong voice, but Selina saw right though her lie. That one sentence had told her everything she needed to know.

She looked to the floor with a slight look of pain in her eyes. One of her closet friends was lying to her, and she was doing it so easily. Selina huffed softly the anger now gone to be replaced by hurt. If she was lying so easily about this, what else had she lied about?

"You know I'm not sure which is worse. Actually knowing you're being lied to, or feeling like you were not worthy of hearing the truth to begin with" Selina sighed standing up from her seat, turning the back in Elena and walking towards the door.

"Wait! Selina, I am so sorry! Your right, we were keeping something from you. It was Damon's idea" Elena explained as she rushed towards Selina and grabbed her hands tightly. "I tried telling him we could trust you, but he has trust issues" Elena cried.

Selina frowned angrily, the wolf within clawing at her mind, itself angry. A low growl escaped Selina's throat as she backed away from Elena slightly.

"Look Elena, I really do not appreciate being lied to. Especially when I am trying to help you. Just from now on please don't lie to me ok?" Selina asked pulling the younger girl into a tight embrace, both their eyes shining with tears.

Elena nodded her head against the cuddle, wrapping her arms around Selina. "I'm sorry Se, never again I promise" she sniffled

She turned to Stefan and glared at him with angry burning in her eyes, she slightly pushed Elena behind herself so she wouldn't get in her firing line, after all she was only following orders from Damon.

"Don't ever lie to me again" Selina snarled stepped up into Stefan's face, he smirked softy at the small girl before him.

"Are you threatening me?" Stefan asked with a smirk taking a step forward so he was toe to toe with the werewolf.

"Oh no I am not threatening you, I am just giving you a heads up of what I am capable of doing so you won't be surprised. I am just trying to be polite" Selina smirked up at the vampire before turning on her heels and strutting from the house, hugging Elena on the way past. Just to let her know there was no hard feelings, all her anger was now directed towards Damon. Wow and was he going to know about it.

Selina sat in her car drumming her fingers in the steering wheel, debating her next move. If she confronted Damon now there would be a fight, the wolf was still raring to go. There was no way she could or would really rein her in.

Finally she made the decision to confront Damon while she was still angry, this way she had less chance of backing down. Putting her car into gear, she span away from Elena's house and headed towards the Salvatore place. No doubt Stefan would have already warning his brother that he might be hearing from her.

She skidded to a halt in front of the Salvatore place and swung the door open to her car, not even brothering to close it afterwards

"Damon Salvatore! I know you're in there! Get your arse out here!" Selina screamed pacing up and down outside the house like a caged animal.

Damon appeared in the door way with a glass of bourbon, and a cocky smirk on his face. He stepped down off the doorstep and took a swig of his drink not taking his eyes of Selina.

"You look angry" he smirked, trying throw fuel on the fire wasn't smart, he knew that and so did Selina but she knew he was one for pressing buttons. If he wasn't careful he might press the wrong ones.

Selina scowled at Damon with an icy look before scooping up a large stone and threw it at him with all her might, hitting him right between the eyes, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Of course I'm angry you idiot! How dare you tell me friends I am untrustworthy" Selina spat angrily at the vampire before her, the werewolf within was almost howling by now.

Damon glared right back at her, all thoughts of playing with the werewolf gone. His eyes turned cold and he stepped forward slightly.

"I have done nothing! You have no right to be angry it's not nice!" Damon snapped back throwing his glass to the side where it shattered on the floor, not that either of them really noticed.

"I have a right to my anger, and I don't want anybody telling me I shouldn't be, that it's not nice to be and something's wrong with me because I get angry! Well guess what? I'm angry and you're at the brunt of it Salvatore! If I were you I would invest in a compact mirror, you know so you can watch your back. Because sooner or later I'm going to be chewing on it!" Selina snarled her green eyes blazing almost seeming to glow.

"Is that a threat?" Damon demanded zipping from the front of the house to stand in front of Selina, he bent slightly to glare Selina in the eye.

"Oh umm…is that how it sounded? Good because that is how it is. Yes Damon Salvatore I am threatening you! Deal with it!" she barked at him before turning on her heels and stalked back to her car, leaving Damon standing there looking slightly dumbfounded.

"Keep what I said in mind Damon. I don't make empty threats" she warned before getting in her car and speeding off.

Damon had no idea what had just happened, he had just been threatened by a tiny werewolf. They are never that confident unless the full moon was close. It was the full moon at the weekend, well then this was one vampire who wasn't leaving the house that weekend.


	14. The next Level

It had been two days since Selina had sent her threat out to Damon, and she hadn't really left her house other than going to work. Even that ended with her right back at home. She didn't understand what was happening, she prided herself on her self control but she has done nothing but get angry since she came home. She sat in her room staring into her mirror, her green eyes where getting the golden hue around the iris where the wolf was surfacing.

She sighed with annoyance and slammed the mirror down on her bed, and stood up to pace the room. She needed to get her mind of things, she needed a drink. She looked across at her wardrobe and smiled at a picture she had stuck on it, she knew who she could go to.

Quickly getting changed she left the house and hopped into her car and took off. She made a quick stop at a corner store and brought a couple bottles of wine. Five minutes later she pulled up outside Elena's house and climbed out, pulling the wine with her. She stood in front of her car for a few moments and stared at the house, she had, had no out of school encounters with Elena since she had blown up at her two days ago. She hoped this wouldn't be awkward.

Stepping up on to the porch she knocked on the door and softly and waited for an answer. She didn't have to wait too long, moments later Jenna opened the door and beamed at the sight of Selina.

"Hi Selina!" she smiled and pulled her into a hug, which Selina happily returned with a smile of own.

Jenna pulled back and looked at Selina at arm's length, she smiled again.

"You have grown up so much" Jenna beamed "I can't believe you are that little freckled face kid I used to babysit"

Selina rolled her eyes at Jenna but smiled at the same, and accepted another hug from her former babysitter.

"Are you looking for Elena? She's upstairs in her room" Jenna told her as she pulled away from the second hug.

"Actually, I was looking for you Jen; I am sort of looking for a drinking buddy. You up for a few drinks?" Selina asked holding up the wine in front of her, hoping Jenna would agree without complication.

Jenna beamed at the thought and pulled Selina into the house with a smile, and dragged her into the kitchen.

"I am always up for a drink Miss Lockwood" Jenna laughed pulling two wine glasses down from the cupboard as Selina opened a bottle of wine and poured out two glasses. Jenna smiled as Selina pushed one of the glasses towards her then held her own up, Jenna following suit.

"A toast to family and friends" Selina smiled before taking a sip of wine closely followed by Jenna.

Just as they were finishing their second glass of wine and chatting comfortably, Elena made her first appearance from upstairs, she rounded the corner and froze when she saw Selina who was staring into her glass as she had smelt and heard her coming long before Jenna.

"Hi Elena. You ok? You look awfully pale" Jenna sighed standing up from her chair and walking over to her niece, and placing a hand on her head. Elena quickly waved her away and smiled softly.

"I'm fine Jenna I thought I heard company, thought it might have been Alaric" Elena sighed her eyes not leaving the back of Selina's head. At the name Alaric Selena twitched slightly, the warning form Elijah back in her head. Klaus is hiding in Alaric.

Just as his name popped into her head, her phone started to ring she glanced at the caller id. E. Speak of the devil.

"Sorry I have to take this" Selena explained and jumped up leaving Jenna and Elena in the Kitchen and she headed to the living room before pressing the answer button.

"Hello dearest, how are you?" came the silky voice of Elijah, the voice that made Selena melt on the spot. Selena took a couple of seconds to remember she was in fact on the phone.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you? I haven't seen you in nearly three days" Selena replied checking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being eavesdropped on.

"That is actually the reason for my phone call Selena. I want to see you, tonight. Meet me on the outskirts of your land tonight at 6pm sharp" Elijah told her firmly "Until then love goodbye".

With that he put the phone down and she was left listening to a dial tone. Movement behind her caught her attention and she span on the spot, coming face to face with Jenna and Elena.

"Everything ok?" Elena asked timidly she was almost hiding behind Jenna, Selena beamed happily and pulled Elena towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Everything is fine, now how about those drinks Jenna? I don't suppose you'd allow Elena just one glass of wine would you?" Selena asked putting on her best puppy dog eyes, no one could resist them. Elena laughed but looked to Jenna for the answer too.

"Oh going on then but only one, and only because you are at home where I can keep an eye on you ok!" Jenna told the younger girls.

Selena beamed happily and pulled Elena into the kitchen and poured her a glass of wine and handed it over before filling up her own and Jenna's glasses.

A little over an hour later Jenna and Elena were both slightly tipsy with Elena getting more than just one glass with Selena's persuasion, Selena was feeling fine knowing she had to drive home and meet Elijah she had slowed right down. She glanced at her watch and smiled. 5.15pm.

"Sorry to cut this short guys but I have to go, I have things to do people to see. Jenna keep that last bottle of wine, give it a good home for me" Selena laughed before standing up and hugging the two girls she was drinking with and leaving the house.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled up outside her house and shot up stairs to find something nice to wear. She pulled off her tatty old skinny jeans and cookie monster t-shirt and threw them on the bed and started filing though her wardrobe.

She finally settled on a pair of blue skinny jeans with a hip length white tight top, which she paired with a pair of black shoes and a blue scarf. Looking in the mirror she smiled softly and pulled her hair into a side braid before glancing at her watch. Her eye widened when she released it was almost 6pm.

She grabbed a waist length black leather jacket and hurried downstairs kissing Tyler's cheek as she ran past him leaving him kind of dumb founded.

She reached the meeting stop bang on 6, and smiled at herself in happiness. A black car up ahead with tinted windows caught her attention, it must be Elijah's. She started towards it but stopped when she felt a presence. She span around ready for a fight, and found her lips caught by Elijah's in a dominate kiss. Her arms slowly snaked up around his neck as his made their way to her hips.

His thumps drew small circles on her hips making her shudder in pleasure; she moaned his name against the kiss allowing her own hands to explore.

Selena drew back for breath and smiled up at Elijah who smiled back then turned his lips to assault her neck; he kissed and sucked craving to hear Selena moan his name again, she didn't disappoint.

Before she knew what was happening Elijah picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, he returned his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

"Mine!" he moaned as he felt Selena grind slightly against him at her own pleasure. He walked them towards his car and placed her on the bonnet, quickly removing her coat and throwing it to one side along with her top. He leaned down over her and placed gentle kisses across her chest and abdomen leaving her moaning for more.

"Take me Elijah! Please now" Selena begged sitting up and wrapped her legs around him again and pulling off his dress jacket and shirt and tie throwing them to the side along with her top and jacket. She returned the favor to him and placed soft kisses along his chest, she could feel his harden against her thigh.

Second later she was sat on the bonnet in nothing but her lacy black underwear. She knew in the moment she wouldn't be home tonight.


	15. Play fights and moonlit races

**I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story, your comments are amazing and I love receiving feedback. I have had a few message about Klaus finding out about Selena and Elijah first what's everyone's thoughts on that? Again thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter **

The next morning Selena woke up to the sound of birds chirping, with her eyes still closed, her mind flashed back to the night before and she blushed slightly. Elijah had shown her things her young mind had never known.

Her eyes opened slowly and glanced at the scene before her, she was resting on Elijah's chest with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her hand rested gently on his chest, in that moment she felt completely safe and secure.

"You're staring" Elijah sighed his voice rumbling though his chest, Selena smiled softly and looked down.

"Sorry I can't help it" Selena smiled shyly, as his arm tightened around her and a smile appeared on his face slowly. He opened his face and turned his head slightly and smiled at Selena.

"Beautiful" he whispered causing Selena to blush slightly and bury her face into Elijah's chest.

Elijah placed a gentle kiss on Selena temple and stood up sliding his arm out from under Selena and scooped his shirt up from the floor and pulled it on buttoning it up and picking up his tie. Selena jumped up and slide the tie from Elijah's hands and put it around his neck tying it gently and neatly.

"I used to do my dad's and Tyler's ties all the time" Selena smiled pulling Elijah down to her level with his tie, and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I have to go but I will come back and see you tomorrow night" Elijah smiled tracing a soft line across her jaw line.

Selena smiled softly then sighed and felt her shoulders sag, she looked at the sky and then back to Elijah.

"It's the full moon tomorrow, I don't want you getting hurt come see me next week" Selena explained, for the first time in months she really resented being a werewolf and hated herself for it.

Elijah sensing the hateful vibes coming from Selena pulled her towards himself and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Its fine Selena, do not worry. Be careful and I will see you soon love" Elijah smiled kissing her gently and then he was gone, seconds later his car peeled out of the area and was also gone.

Selena stood watching the car leave before scooping up her own cloths and getting herself dressed, she sighed softly and turned towards her house as her phone alerted her to a text message.

_**You are a worthless mongrel, you were born a mongrel, you will die a mongrel and only your fleas will morn you. Stay out of the way, you're not needed. You have been warned **_

Selena read the message a couple of times confused on who had sent it, there was no name on it and she didn't recognize the number. She glanced around herself nervously, if this person could see her, they knew she was alone. She had to get back to the house. Back to Tyler.

She bolted though the front door and swung on a dime, looking out over the area she had just vacated.

"You ok Se?" came a voice behind her followed by a hand placing on her shoulder. Selena screamed and span round ready for a fight, to be meet with a confused and slightly frightened Tyler.

Selena laughed softly at herself, and placed a hand over her pounding heart giving a Tyler and soft smile.

"I'm fine thanks Ty, just a little jumpy" Selena replied with a smile. Placing her free hand over Tyler's which was still rested on Selena's shoulder.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night? You still coming with me? Might take you up into the woods and let you have a run" Selena smiled as Tyler's face beamed at the suggestion.

"That sounds amazing! Thanks Selena!" Tyler yelled hugging his sister tightly then bolted up the stairs at top speed with a smile.

That was when another thought hit Selena; hit her like an 18 wheeler. If the person who had sent her that message seen her, that meant they had also seen her with Elijah.

Selena spent the rest of the evening pacing her bedroom, her mind working a mile a minute. She had to find out who sent that message, and when she did heads would roll. A low growl rumbled in her chest at the thought of not being in control. She shook herself quickly, she had to stay focused this close to the full moon, if she didn't all hell would break loose especially with two werewolves in the house.

After a restless night, Selena finally found herself in the garden greeting the rising sun, feeling the heat of the new sun felt good on her skin. Her hands were wrapped tightly around a cup of tea. Her thoughts were still on the threatening message she had received the night before.

She brought her knees and wrapped her arms around them, after putting the cup down and rested her chin on them with a sigh, and closed her eyes. If someone did know about Elijah things were about to get very tricky.

Her emotions suddenly switched from worry to anger. Whoever this person was had some guts, they had some nerve to threaten her like this. She wasn't going to let this get to her she was going to carry on like normal. Help Elena, help Tyler and stay out of the cross fire.

A tiny snarl ripped though her chest as the wolf lapped up the anger within. She jumped up, grabbed her cup and almost bounced into the house, she felt a lot better now and she felt ready to take on the world.

"Selena! There you are? I've looking for you" called Tyler from the stairs with a smile.

Selena laughed softly and shook her head. "You couldn't have looked very hard I was in the back garden" She smiled, stepping forward. "What can I do for you?" she continued.

Tyler bounded down the stairs, and stopped just in front of Selena with a huge smile of his own.

"When are we going?" he asked her excitedly causing his sister to laugh softly and shake her head at her brother's enthusiasm who was bouncing on his heels waiting for the answer.

"Ty it's barely 7am, we have at least 10 hours before the sun even sets. We have plenty of time to relax" Selena laughed pinching Tyler's cheek.

She walked away laughing softly, a laugh that quickly turned into a squeal when Tyler run up behind her and scoop her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Tyler put me down!" she screamed with a laugh pounding on his back, as he ran though the house with her.

"Never! You stay there! My word as alpha is law" Tyler shouted back with a laugh.

Selena's eyes narrowed and an evil smile spread across her face, she reached round and flicked his ear, causing Tyler to yelp and drop her.

"I'm the alpha, pup!" she growled with a smile. She crouched slightly in a mock pounce position.

Tyler looked over his shoulder then smiled and followed Selena's movement and crouched himself, Selena raised an eyebrow at Tyler then allowed a mock snarl to escape her lips directed at him.

She pushed off her right foot and launched herself at her brother with force and power that surprised him. She took them both off their feet and onto the floor with force pinning Tyler underneath her.

Tyler quickly flipped them over and pinned Selena to the floor, with a cocky look in his eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed into the floor and growled loudly.

Selena grinned wildly loving the challenge, a snarl ripped though her chest and she wrapped her legs around his waist and span them, causing Tyler to flip over her shoulders. She followed him quickly and pinned him underneath herself again.

He struggled a little and tried to wiggle out of her hold, but to no luck Selena's hold was solid.

"Ok! Ok I give" Tyler yelled loudly.

"I'm the alpha pup, and don't you forget it" Selena snarled, Tyler whimpered softly and lowered his eyes. Selena smiled happily at Tyler's retreat and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek before jumping up and pulling him up with her.

Selena slapped Tyler's head softly with a laugh, before taking off at a sprint challenging him to a race, he quickly accepted and minutes later they were outside racing each other around the house at top speed.

"Beat you, beat you again" Selena laughed doing a little victory dance on the front garden.

"Oh Tyler don't pout, it isn't an attractive look" Selena laughed "your still young, you will build your speed up in the next couple of weeks. As for the alpha situation, that's never going to change" Selena laughed as she walked away.

A couple of hours later Selena sought out Tyler and told him they were going to leave. She threw a bag of clean cloths into the back of her car and climbed in followed by Tyler.

A little over half an hour later Selena turned off the main roads and on to an old unused dirt track that went up into the woods. Selena stopped the car when she reached the end of the track and slowly got out followed by Tyler.

"Ok pep talk Tyler. Although we don't really know what happens when we turn I need you to try and stay with me, if we run into a random pack up here we are defenseless alone ok?" Selena asked calmly.

Tyler nodded in agree and moved to stand by Selena side as the darkness covered them and the moon began to rise. The transformation was about to begin.

Half an hour later and many broken bones, two wolves stood side by side, in unity. The smaller of the two a russet brown color, sat back and put her nose into the air and gave a deep sniff before opening its mouth and howling a song to the moon, a song that was quickly joined by the black wolf by her side.

The howls stopped and were followed by echo's then silence. Selena yipped happily and went into a play bow, inviting Tyler to play with her. She turned tail and ran through the woods, the sounds of Tyler's paws pounding the ground behind her. Barks and howls rang through the trees as the pair ran and played together happily.

Suddenly Selena stopped and froze; a distant howl had caught her attention. She made sure she was standing just in front of Tyler and listened closely, there it was again. There was another wolf nearby. Selena answered the unknown howl loudly and with confidence, Tyler not being able to help himself joined in howling with his sister.

When they stopped they stood listening when movement behind them caused them both to spin around. A large grey werewolf was stood behind them, baring its teeth menacingly. Selena stepped forward showing her own teeth, and raising her back to make herself look bigger.

The unknown wolf made a mock charge and barked loudly causing both Selena and Tyler to jump forward as well and meet it half way; Tyler stood by Selena's side and growled loudly the pair baring their teeth. The wolf flattened its ears in submission and tucked its tail turned and ran, Selena and Tyler both gave chase but made no real effort to catch it just chase it off.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, the pair spent the evening running around the woods playing and chasing each other until their transformation came to an end and they returned to human form.

The sun rose slowly over the sleeping siblings, Selena cracked an eye open and looked up and the brightening sky with a frown. She looked across and found Tyler sleeping a couple of meters away and smiled at him.

She jumped up and quickly got dressed before waking Tyler softly and telling him they had to be getting home. He quickly got dressed and followed her to the car slowly.

"What to stop for some breakfast?" Selena asked softly looking over at her tired brother with a sympatric look, Tyler nodded happily instantly looking more awake.

They stopped at the small pancake house they were passing and ordered mountains of food, after getting a dirty look of the waitress, a waitress Selena would have liked nothing more than the beat her all around the café, she still had some wolf anger she could do with working off.

After eating more food than two normal people could ever possibly eat they left, after Selena threw a dirty look of her own at the waitress. They climbed back into the car and set out again.

45 minutes later Selena turned her car into house driveway, and pulled up to the front of the house, she cut the engine and looked over at Tyler with a smile.

"You did good last night Ty, I'm proud of you" Selena smiled squeezing his hand gently Tyler smiled back and squeezed her hand back offering a smile of his own.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to go and climb into my bed and I am not going to resurface until tonight" Selena laughed climbing out of the car and heading to the house and up to her room, where she fell onto her bed and instantly fell asleep.

Seeing as she feel straight to sleep she failed to see the note that was sat on her desk in her room, that was address to her in elegant handwriting.


	16. Letters and Stalkers

Selena woke up that night to a splitting headache and a growling stomach, she groaned loudly and rolled over. The house was completely silent, everyone must be in bed. She reached over for her phone and clicked the button so it would light up. 12.15 am. Time for a midnight snack she thought with a grin.

She rolled out of her bed and grabbed a cardigan that was lying on the floor and went to leave her room, when some think caught her eye on her desk. A letter. She walked over to it and picked it up, seeing it was addressed to her she frowned slightly. Her mother never put mail in her room; it was always left on the table in the living room. Slightly confused she turned the letter over and ripped it open, pulling out the letter within.

Dear Selena,

Firstly let me start by telling you what a lovely young lady you and I cannot wait until I get the chance to meet you face to face. Although I do not wish to alarm you, I have been watching you, do not fear though I mean you no harm. You merely intrigue me and I would like to know more. If you are reading this letter then I thank you for not merely disposing of it, and I hope we can meet soon.

Faithfully

Selena's eyes bulged at this letter, someone was watching her but who? It Wasn't signed? Could this be the person who has sent the message to her? No this letter was not hostile at all. Questions started to fly around her head a million miles a minute. She looked back at the letter which was still held in her hand and scowled at it like it had insulted her, before ramming it back into the envelope and tearing it up, throwing it on the floor and stamping on it. Smiling to herself she nodded and left her room.

Once in the kitchen she headed straight for the fridge and pulled it open pulling out the left overs from that night's dinner, her mother had left for her and Tyler. Sorry Tyler snooze you lose she thought with a smile and started to devour the food quickly. Minutes later she was left with an empty plate.

Oops she thought with a grin when she realised she had eaten all the food, she placed the plate in the sink, then grabbed some pain killers and a glass of water to help her headache when she heard movement behind her but relaxed when she realised it was only Tyler.

"What happened to a pack that howl together eat together?" Tyler asked smiling softly his arms crossed over his chest.

Selena frowned slightly, "I have never said that" she laughed softly and walked over to stand beside her brother.

"No you right you haven't but we should totally adopt it as like our pack motto" Tyler laughed flinging his arm over her shoulder, Selena rolled her eyes but nodded all the same.

"If you say so Ty, I'm going to go and grab another couple of hours of sleep" she smiled before slinking off back to her room.

Once back in her room, she noticed the torn letter still lying on the floor. She growled softly as she scooped it up and threw it in the bin before climbing back into her bed and closing her eyes. Her mind wouldn't switch off though, that stupid letter was bouncing around her head. She lied there for hours thinking until finally she drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later Selena stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttered open then closed tightly again against the light. She rolled over slightly when she felt a weight on the end of her bed, she blinked her eyes a couple of times then sat up. As she did the weight on her bed left and when she looked her room was empty. Selena glanced around the room looking for anything out of place, when she found nothing she put it down to her having just woken up.

She slowly climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower, once she was finished she dried and straightened her hair and got changed ready for the day. Although the letter was never far from her mind.

She had nothing on the agenda today until a teacher conference that afternoon, so she decided she would have a lazy morning. Making her way into the kitchen she poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned against the worktop as Tyler came in dressed for school.

"Tell me again why you have no classes this morning?" Tyler asked with a laugh, Selena smiled at her younger brother as she put her cup down.

"Because there is a holiday in Spain today and I convinced your principle that it would be wrong to have geography on a day when there is a holiday in the country we are studying" Selena laughed with a wink.

Tyler frowned softly with a confused smile "How an earth did you manage to pull that off?" he asked.

Selena laughed softly to herself, "He has the hots for me" at this Tyler's eye's bulged and he made a face of disgust before almost running from the kitchen at top speed leaving Selena alone again, she laughed loudly and picked up her cup to finish her coffee.

Later that afternoon after a very lazy day, Selena made her way to the school for the meeting. She pulled into the car park and parked her car in her space before leaving it there and heading towards the school dragging her feet. She hated meetings they were so boring and adult like.

She made her way to her class room first, careful to avoid Ric's class room. Once she got there luckily with no incidences, she threw her bag on her desk and started to gather the paperwork she needed for the meeting. When she spotted a small envelope sat on the corner of her desk, she stared at it in confusion for a couple of seconds before leaning forward and sliding it across the desk to herself. It was addressed to her, in the exact same script as the one that was in her bedroom. She growled softly to herself and considered throwing it away, but curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

Dear Selena,

I see you got my first letter I am sorry it upset you that was not my intention. But now I can see that I have your attention. I would like to invite you to meet me in the town square tonight at 10pm, please do come alone. I only wish to meet you.

Hopefully

Selena's eyes scanned her room with unnatural speed, and her head span round to look at the door. She was officially spooked; whoever sent these letters knows she had binned the first one. Meaning they had been in her room after she had read it. Her thoughts drifted back to feeling the weight on the end of her bed that morning. Someone had been in her bedroom watching her sleep. She was a strong woman and would not cry, but she would admit she was scared.

She hurriedly shoved the letter into her bag and turned to leave, when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to look at the door and gulped when she saw Ric standing there. She smiled nervously and took a step back, her hand feeling around for something she could defend herself with if the need arose. All she found was a pencil, it would have to do.

"Hello Selena, how are you today?" he asked her as he leaned against the door frame casually. His eyes never leaving hers. This in its self made her extremely nervous.

"Fine thanks Ric and you?" she asked softly trying desperately not to let her nerves show though she was sure they were shining in her eyes.

"I'm ok thank you, are you ready for the meeting? I'll walk down with you if you like" Ric smiled pushing off the wall and stepping in to the class room, Selena took an involuntary step back only to be met with her desk.

She smiled nervously but shook her head, "oh no that's fine thank you Ric, I have a few more things to sort out before I go down".

Looking a little crest fallen Ric nodded and walked away, leaving Selena to let out a deep sigh of relief.

She turned and collected the papers together and put them all in her bag before turning to leaving her class room, checking around the corner quietly to be doubly sure Ric had gone. Seeing he had, she hurried along the corridor to the staff room.

Reaching the staff room again without any incidents she made sure to sit in a seat that Ric couldn't sit next to her. Ric came in seconds later and she busied herself with her papers and avoided eye contact completely.

An hour of boring talks later Selena jumped up and made an excuse before quickly leaving the room and hurrying from the school to her car and locked the doors. She turned the engine over and peeled out of the car park without a second glance.

Safely back at home she parked her car and hurried up to her room and pulled her phone out of her bag and clicked though the contacts until she came to Elijah's name and sat staring at the name for a few seconds debating on whether she should call him and ask his advice on these two letters, but then thought she didn't what him to see her as a damsel in distress and put her phone away deciding she could deal with this on her own. She threw her phone back on her bed and sat biting her nails, a nervous habit of hers.

She looked across at her bin that currently held the torn up letter and sighed with frustration and worry, where an earth were they coming from?

She had decided on the drive home she was going to go and meet this person, but she wasn't going to go alone. The first person she thought of taking with her was Tyler, but he was too hot headed. So she settled on asking Elena. She picked her phone back up and quickly dialled her friends number.

After a quick conversation Elena agreed to go with her to meet this mystery letter sender. Selena said she would pick her up around half nine and then they'd go straight there. With a few hours to kill, Selena decided to try and work out who this person could be.

She had ruled out Damon instantly but she didn't rule him out on the angry text message, her thoughts then went to Beth's boyfriend who she had never met. But why would he send letters like that?

Before she even realised the time it was 9 'o' clock, she hid the letter from school along with all the ideas she had written down in her wardrobe and pulled her shoes back on. She headed down stairs telling her mother she was going out for a couple of hours and headed out to the car.

As she went to get into her car she stopped dead in her tracks, on the front window tucked under the window wiper was an envelope, addressed to herself. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it free with shaky hands and slowly turned it over and ripped the seal open pulling the letter out.

Dear Selena,

In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit. I saw this and thought of you, you are one of a kind Selena never change. Hope to meet soon.

Hopefully.

Selena felt tears begin to well in her eyes and she sniffled softly to herself as she climbed into her car, this had to stop it was driving her insane. She turned her engine over and shot off. Five minutes later she pulled up outside of Elena's house and beeped her horn, as she tried to wipe the fallen tears off her cheek, but they continued to fall silently.

Elena climbed into the car with a smile, that instantly feel when she realised Selena was crying. She leant over and threw her arms her tightly and whispered comforting words into her ear softly.

"Come on let's go and find out how this creep is" Elena said confidently. Selena nodded as she wiped away the last tear and pulled away heading towards the place she was due to meet her mystery admirer.

Ten minutes later Selena parked her car up with mere minutes before she was due to meet this person, she climbed out of the car and locked it putting the keys into her pocket. Elena came around and linked arms with her tightly. The pair began walking towards the meeting place, the panic rising slightly in Selena's chest.

"Elena wait here, the letter said to come alone. Make sure you can always see me though ok?" Selena asked rubbing Elena arm softly. Elena sighed and nodded softly and held back, allowing Selena to carry on, on her own.

As she reached the town centre the nerves began to rise in her chest again, her eyes scanned the area before her keenly. A figure sat in on one of the benches caught her attention instantly. They stood up as soon as she came into the light.

She squinted her eyes at the figure, but couldn't make out any features other than the strangers blonde hair. She glanced behind herself briefly and felt slightly comforted to see Elena stood by her car.

The stranger met her halfway across the square with a confident smile. He looked her up and down softly and the smile softened slightly.

"Hello Selena, it's nice to finally meet you" he said with a smile, that left Selena feeling slightly nervous.

"Hello, umm..I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?" Selena asked nervously making sure she had another time and space that if she had to run she could.

"Oh of course please do excuse my manners, You can call me Nik, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time" the stranger smiled, leaving Selena mind reeling.

Nik? Nik..Nik…Klaus….Niklaus! Selena eye's widened in fear she was stood by herself in front of Klaus, the very man who wanted to kill the friend she had brought with her.

This was bad!


	17. authors note

Sorry for the long delay on the next chapter my laptop crashed and everything got deleted so I am having to rewrite it all so please do bare with my and I will have it up either tonight to tomorrow


	18. meeting Klaus

**Hey, sorry this is so short but I wanted to get something up for you guys, hope your still sticking with me, thanks a ton if you are love to you all.**

This is bad! Selena stood frozen, she was stood in front of the very man who wanted to kill Elena, and Elena was the very person she had chosen to bring with her. She indiscreetly glanced over her shoulder and signed in relief to find Elena had gotten back into her car and was out of plain sight.

Selena sighed and quickly turned her attention back to Klaus, who was smiling widely at the young werewolf. She felt her nerves bubbling in her stomach, this was a bass place to be and she knew it.

"Thank you for coming Selena I wasn't sure if you would" Klaus smiled taking a small step forward, causin Selena to take an involuntary step backwards. She didn't miss the momentary look of hurt on his face, though it was gone before she could really register it.

"Selena please do not Fear me. I mean you no harm" Klaus spoke softly with a look of genuine concern written across his face.

For a moment of weakness, Selena felt s twinge of pity for the vampire stood before her, but she quickly shook it off and scowled angrily at him.

"You may mean me no harm, but do you really think I am going to stand by and watch you harm Elena? She is like a sister to me!" She snarled angrily. Though on the outside she was the picture of confidence inside she was shaking like a leaf. Damn her werewolf temper.

Klaus gave her a forced smile and his face hardened, he stepped forward in a menacing manner causing himself to tower over the Petite girl before him.

"I like you Selena but do not test me. Do not take that tone with me again, you will not like the outcome. Am I understood?" She snarled b leaning down so he was on eye level with Selena.

Selena's eyes widened slightly in fear and her voice failed her, normally she would have a witty sarcastic comment for such a threat but if she was honest she was scared. She merely offered a short nod and stepped back putting a small space between herself and Klaus.

The hard look instantly disappeared from his face and he offered her a genuine smile.

"Good I'm so glad we understand each other" Klaus grinned before putting his arm out for her, "now please walk with me"

This was a bad idea and she knew it, if she didn't go she risked his wraith, if she did go she risked saying the wrong thing and facing his wraith. Elijah had told her about his temper, it wasn't something you wanted to get on. Suddenly Elena popped into her head, the further she got him from her the better.

She smiled at him nervously and placed her an though his and he placed his free hand over hers. She closed her eyes in panic momentarily, before he started to walk, dragging her with him. She had rather a hard time keeping up, seeing as one of his steps was like two of hers.

Selena glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she wouldn't lie he was an attractive man. Nothing like Elijah, Elijah was polite and gentlemanly with a protective aura around him this is what made him attractive to Selena. Whereas Klaus gave off a more controlling aura, he came across as demanding and possibly cruel. He was attractive in a rugged unkept manner.

"Like what you see love? Klaus asked starting selena, she hadn't realised Was watching her as well.

She smiled softly at his gentle banter, before looking up at the starry sky and sighing softly, she loved the stars always had it was just the moon she hated.

"Penny for your thoughts?"Klaus asked gently squeezing her hand in his, she looked up at him with a frown why would be care?

"My thoughts are worth much more then a penny" she laughed and found herself presently surprised if not slightly confused with her self when she heard Klaus laugh along with her.

Suddenly a thought hit her like a ton of bricks, she had planned to meet Elijah this evening. She had to cut this short, her mind worked a mile a minute trying to find an excuse to leave, only to find she didn't need one.

"Well this is where I leave you miss Lockwood, I merely wished to meet you" Klaus smiled stooping to place a tender kiss on her hand before turning on his heels and leaving her stood there alone.

She span on her heels herself and sprinted back towards her car, she yanked the drivers door open and jumped in locking the doors and starting the car. Her only concern now, getting Elena out of the area, and getting to Elijah.

"Well who was it?"Elena asked almost bouncing in her seat, Selena smiled at the younger girls antics until she remembered who she'd just spent the last half hour with.

"It was Klaus. Listen Elena, I don't want you going anywhere by your self any more OK?" Selena stated not taking her eyes off the road, when she received no reply she glanced at Elena quickly. "Elena! Promise me please" she begged.

Ellen's nodded softly in agreement as they pulled up outside her house, Selena didn't realise how fast she'd been driving. And smiled at the younger girl warmly before pulling her into a tight embrace, before Elena climbed out of the car. One she was in the house Selena peeled away and headed to meet Elijah.

Five minutes later she pulled up to their usual meeting place and smiled to see he was already there, Selena killed the engine, jumped out of the car and ran to Elijah throwing her and around him. Though he seemed different he stiffened the minute she reached him, she pulled back and look into his normally soft face, to find it Hard and unreadable.

"Elijah? What wrong?" She asked timidly, he pushed her back slightly and took a step back himself.

"You reek of him. His scent is all over you, you've been with Klaus" Elijah said angrily. "Can't be around you while you smell so strongly of him, forgive me dear we must rearrange our meeting" he finished before he turned and walked to his car and shooting off.

Leading Selena Upset, annoyed and frustrated.


End file.
